Tale of a Tactician
by Raptorxd
Summary: Nergal has been defeated. Everyone is happy. Everyone, except Mark, the Tactician. He leaves one journey, to begin another. This time, on Magvel. Multiple Pairings.
1. The Fated Meeting

This is Raptor, the Criticist, and this is a story based of a very awesome dream I had. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

A green cloaked man strode through the countryside. On his left side was a sword, while on his right hung a bag. On his back was a Heal Staff. Mark looked out over the field he had just come through. Some border named Milan. He was now in a land called Renais. The field reminded him somewhat of Sacae, but it wasn't the same. For one, there was no Lyn. He had become quite attached to her throughout his journey, and it was, odd, for her not to be there. The second matter was the memories. Mark supposed he could have stayed there, in Sacae, with his friends. But instead, he had left, to continue his journey. His quest. To be a Master Tactician. Mark sighed, and stepped down from the rock he had been standing on. He then continued, into Renais, towards a mountainous path that was said to lead to Renais castle.

Meanwhile, Princess Eirika was riding towards Frelia, safely tucked under one of Seth's arms.

Seth was surprised. He had expected her to fight tooth and nail to get back to her father, but, she seemed to understand. Seth saw the pass that led to Border Milan, and let out a held breath. They were almost to safety. He rode slightly further, wincing as another blast of pain shot through his arm, and set Eirika down. Eirika looked around a few times, apparently trying to hide tears.

"Seth, your wound, let me see it." Eirika said, holding out a vulnery.

"Princess, it is merely a flesh wound. Do not worry over me." Seth said. Before Eirika could answer, three fighters appeared from behind them. Seth handed Eirika a rapier.

"Take that, but stay behind me!" He exclaimed. Eirika however, shook her head.

"Seth, you're wounded, I will fight them."

"But Princess-"

"No. Ephraim taught me how to use a sword. I can handle myself." Seth frowned, but nodded.

_I probably shouldn't have given her a sword to begin with._

Mark heard the clashing of metal, and rushed around the pass. He saw a wounded knight that he recognized from a picture he had seen in Frelia. Seth, that was the knight's name. Past the knight, was a teal-haired girl, wielding a sword. She had a regal air to her, but not overly so. Mark watched in slight awe as she struck the first fighter down. She was no Lyn, but she did know how to use a sword. Mark began to calculate her success, and found it rather high. As the girl brought down the second fighter, Mark wondered if he should help. He didn't need bandits after him, but, he couldn't let this girl get hurt either. His question was answered for him as a fourth bandit came up behind her. Mark pulled out the Flux tome that Canas had given him, and muttered a few words, before shouting out the last word.

"Flux!" The fighter stopped in his tracks as a dark circle appeared underneath him. The circle lifted from the ground, slowly engulfing the man. He was able to let out one surprised scream, then he disappeared into nothingness. The girl turned to look at Mark, and the Tactician could tell she was trying to discern whether or not he was a threat. Mark slid the dark tome into his bag, and held up his hands. The girl nodded, and continued on towards the leader.

Eirika wiped her rapier off on the grass, then made her way towards the O'Neil, the leader of the now dead men. O'Neil looked aghast.

"What? Two kids were able to kill my men? I'll just have to teach you a lesson myself!" O'Neil swung his Iron Axe, but Eirika merely ducked underneath it. She then stabbed O'Neil in the chest, but the man wasn't dead yet. He raised his axe again, and Eirika barely dodged it. Mark pulled out a red tome, and began chanting.

"Fire!" It struck the ground behind O'Neil, and the man turned around to search for an enemy. Eirika saw her opportunity, and tapped O'Neil on the shoulder with her Rapier. The fighter turned, and Eirika stabbed him, finishing him off. She cleaned off her blade again, and turned to the teenager who was approaching. Eirika sheathed her blade to show friendship, and Mark dropped his red tome into his bag. Eirika held out her hand, and the boy shook it.

"Thank you for the assistance." Seth said, riding over to them.

"Yes, thank you." Eirika said. She looked over at Seth, as if asking a silent question. Seth stared at the teen, then nodded. Eirika smiled.

"I'm Princess Eirika of Renais. If not for you..."

Mark shook his head.

"I'm Mark. And it was a pleasure to help." Seth looked down at Mark, then nodded slightly.

"Mark, we have need of more help to get the Princess safely to Frelia. There maybe more danger along the way. If you helped us, you would be rewarded handsomely."

"Please accept Mark. I, I will need your help. Seth, do you think Mark and I could talk alone?" Eirika asked, turning to the paladin. He looked shocked, but then nodded and rode a short distance away, to scout ahead.

"I don;' know why Mark, but, I just feel like I can trust you." Eirika said, looking away. "My brother is in trouble, and, you seem to be a capable fighter... I plan on going to find him, even though Seth doesn't know that yet. Mark, will you help me?"

Mark was only slightly shocked. This had happened before, after all.

_I helped Lyn, then Eliwood and Hector. It wouldn't hurt to help Eirika. It would put me in harm's way, but, I can deal with that. It would also help me in my quest... and she seems nice... It might be like it was with Lyndis' Legion, a group of friends, helping each other. _

Mark smiled at Eirika, and nodded.

"Of course I will, Princess." Eirika smiled.

"Call me Eirika."

There you have it. To clarify, Mark is a fictional Class known as Tactician, and can wield every weapon. To counter this, Mark has the Skill Blossom, which reduces his EXP gain but increases his growths. He also cannot Upgrade Class at this time. He has a D in Swords, E in Axe, E in Lance, and E in Bow. He has a D in Elder Magic, a E in Anima Magic, an E in Light Magic, and an E in Staves. Also, this fic may follow the Storyline, but the dialogue will not be exact. I apologize to any sticklers. Now go ahead, click the little button over there and tell me what you think.


	2. Fight at the Border!

It's time for Chapter Two! First off, I'd like to thank General of Lylat for the great review. Second, I'd like to say , that is a great idea, and I plan on incorporating it. A few people have asked me about pairings... Those will be decided as the story continues. I am a EirikaxInnes fan, but, it depends who Eirika end up liking more, Innes or Mark. Or Seth, or Saleh. Well, not Saleh... Anyway, we shall see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or it's supreme gaming rights. If I did, Ike, Hector, Eliwood, Ephraim and Lyn would all be in Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

Mark smiled at Seth as the knight flexed his arm experimentally. Mark stored the Heal Staff back in the holster on his back.

"I was only able to heal the wound, the muscle will still be tender, so try to use your other arm more." Seth nodded.

"Thank you Mark. This feels much better." Eirika looked over at Mark, noting the rips and tears in his cloak, the dirt coating his hair, and the long scars covering one side of his face.

"Mark, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from? What do you do?" Mark closed his eyes for a moment, then forced a smile.

"I'm from a continent across the ocean from Frelia. It's called Elibe. In fact, that's the reason I'm here. I'm searching for someone. A... friend of mine told me that she was here."

"A whole different world..." Eirika whispered in awe as the thought rolled around in her mind.

"A whole world full of wars." Seth muttered.

"Hmm." Mark's replied.

"If only things could be different. If we didn't need weapons. Didn't need war." Eirika said.

"Mankind needs war to slake some primitive lust for death." Mark said, repeating the words Canas had spoken to him many times before. Eirika merely nodded, not knowing what to say.

"And as for what I do," Mark began, smiling. "I'm a Tactician." Eirika gave him a strange look.

"That certainly is a... strange job choice."

"But a needed one in these days." Seth said, standing up from the crouched position he had been in.

"We should be going. We need to reach Castle Frelia." Seth walked over to his horse, and held out his hand, so Eirika could mount the steed. Eirika, however, seeing Mark walking, decided to walk as well. Mark situated his bag, and then walked over to the two.

"You're not going to ride, Princess?" Seth asked. Eirika shook her head, and Seth shrugged, and mounted.

"So, Mark, you seem well trained. You have a sword at your waist, and I saw you use magic. Who taught you?" Eirika asked. Mark laughed.

"Lady Lyndis of Caelin, and Lord Eliwood of Pherae taught me the sword. Along with a friend of mine, Guy. Canas, a scholar, taught me the ways of Elder Dark magic, while Erk, a bodyguard, taught me the ways of Anima Magic."

"And the Healing Staff?" Seth asked. Mark shuddered.

"I began learning to use those from... _Serra_... but, finally, after some convincing, I got a different healer to teach me."

"You sound like you had some good companions." Eirika said, trying to stifle the laughter from Mark's expression when he said that name. Seth chuckled. The knight looked ahead, and saw a fort.

"There's Border Milan. We should be at the Castle soon." Suddenly they saw Grado soldiers charge the gate, and one of the men, a knight, took charge of the gate. A scream sounded, and Eirika started.

"Tana! I'd recognize that scream anywhere!" Seth moved his horse in front of Eirika.

"No, Princess! The Frelian Guards will be here soon. We need to get to the Castle." Eirika turned to Mark.

"What do you think Mark? I want to save Tana, but we'll go with your decision. You are a Tactician after all." Mark closed is eyes to think, then snapped them open.

"We shouldn't leave friends in danger. Friends are worth even more than our own lives."

"Thank you Mark!" Eirika hugged Mark fiercely, then turned to Seth.

"Let's go Seth! Mark! Let's save Tana!"

Commander Breguet looked out over the battlefield.

"Hey! Is that Princess Eirika of Renais? This is my lucky day! Bring her to me you dogs!" His men turned to see the Princess, and grinned.

"Promotion." They all muttered under their breath. One of the men, a fighter, charged Eirika, but a blast of Anima magic struck him, sending him reeling. Mark dropped the tome back in his bag, and drew his sword. Eirika then brought down a soldier that came too close to her. Seth was hanging back, waiting for the opportune moment to charge. Suddenly, a loud shout was heard. Seth turned to see where it was coming from, and was rewarded with the sight of Franz, who charged in from the north, a heavily armored knight right behind him. Franz rode over to Seth.

"Sir Seth! Mission Accomplished!" Seth smiled.

"Good job Franz. Now, let's show these Grado soldiers what knights of Renais can do!"

"Yes sir!" Franz shouted excitedly. Gilliam, who Mark had met when he was in Frelia previously, made his way over to the Tactician.

"Hullo there laddie! I dinnae expect to see you again!" Mark glanced as Gilliam as he pulled out his Flux tome and opened it.

"Yes hello Gilliam. Good to see you again." Mark then turned back to the book and,

"Flux!" Another soldier was enveloped in darkness. Gilliam huffed slightly, and turned back to the battle. Meanwhile, Eirika had made her way over to Breguet.

"You think you can beat me girlie?" Breguet asked, looking Eirika up and down.

"Are you saying that a girl can't beat you?" Tana yelled from somewhere behind him. Breguet rolled his eyes, and held his lance level with Eirika. He stabbed at her, but she dodged and stabbed his armor. Breguet laughed as her Rapier couldn't pierce his breastplate.

"Eirika, stab his kneecap!" Mark yelled. Eirika nodded, and stabbed into the lesser armor covering the knight's knee. Breguet yelled in pain as his knee was pierced, and he hit the ground. But Breguet wasn't down for the count yet. He swung his lance, hitting Eirika in the head with the metal pole, barely missing her with the spear head. Eirika fell to the ground in pain, her hand covering the massive bruise she was going to have. Mark spun once, and threw his hand into the air.

"Fire!" He yelled, holding out the red tome. Breguet's eyes widened as the fireball flew at him, and let out a single, bloodcurdling scream, before he perished. Mark ran over to Eirika, and pulled out his Heal Staff. Mark closed his eyes, and muttered the words Priscilla had shown him, right before Raven beat him up for talking to the mercenary's sister.

"Heal!" Mark exclaimed. Eirika sat up, and shook her head to clear it.

"That will take care of the bruise," Mark began, plopping down beside her. "But, it'll still hurt for a while."

"Thanks Mark. What would I do without you?" Eirika asked, smiling.

"Well, what did you do yesterday?" Mark retorted, countering that smile. Eirika laughed, and stood up. Mark followed suit. Eirika then walked over Breguet's corpse, and entered the fort. Tana tackled her immediately.

"Eirika! Oh, Eirika! I'm so glad you're safe! Brother and I were so worried! Well, I was anyway!" Eirika wrestled herself free of the Frelian Princess' grip.

"It's good to see you too Tana." Eirika looked back outside. "Come on Tana, there's someone I want you to meet!" Tana was taken slightly aback, but nodded.

"Of course! Let's go!" Eirika smiled, and walked back outside, Tana following.

"Tana, this is Mark. Mark, Tana." Mark turned from helping Gilliam and Seth pile the bodies to burn them. Franz was scouting.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess." Mark said, taking a slight bow. Tana waved it off.

"Call me Tana, please."

"Tana it is then." Mark said, smiling.

"So you're the one who helped Eirika? Eirika, you didn't tell me he was so handsome!" Tana exclaimed. Mark blushed slightly, as did Eirika.

"I didn't think it was important at the time..." Eirika muttered.

"Well of course it's important!" Tana said. Franz saved Mark then though, by riding back with a report.

"More soldiers are coming! We'd better hurry!" Gilliam began walking off as fast as he could, and the others almost laughed. Tana mounted her Pegasus, Acheaeus, and led it into a trot. Eirika mounted behind her, while Mark rode behind Franz.

"To Castle Frelia!" Seth exclaimed, swinging his sword once and then taking off.

"To more death and war." Mark muttered under his breath.

Author's Note: Yes, I know, it's seeming very EirikaxMark right now. But I'm just trying to set the stage! And yeah, I changed the reason Eirika fought. It just seemed, cliched that she was fighting because of the people in Renais. Noble, yes. A good reason? Not really. Go ahead, review. You know you want to.


	3. The Choice!

Chapter Three is up! Note that not every chapter will be a battle. This, is going to be one of those Plot-Fillers, as I call it. Enjoy!

Note: This Chapter has been edited by popular demand. If you read it yesterday, I highly suggest you read parts of it again.

Disclaimer:

Mark: Mark here, and Raptor owns a gameboy, a guitar, and a dog. Nothing more.

"King Hayden! It is good to see you again." Eirika said, smiling. The King turned from berating Tana, and smiled.

"Eirika. It warms my heart to see you well." The King drew solemn. "What Grado did...it is unacceptable."

"Is there... any word on my father?" Eirika asked, looking away to hide the tears that were trying to build.

"Yes... My good friend, King Fado, didn't survive the fall of Renais." Hayden said, closing his eyes. Eirika hissed in a quick breath, and began to shake slightly. Mark walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She calmed slightly, and turned back to King Hayden.

"What of my brother?" King Hayden brightened at that, his jaw dropping into a determined smirk.

"Ephraim hounds Grado at every turn, and with only a handful of knights, no less! His actions have inspired Innes to drive a wedge through the Grado forces as well."

"Innes?" Eirika asked, a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Yes. Brother has taken action. Apparently, he was jealous that Ephraim was getting so much attention." Tana said, smirking.

"Tana! Don't say such things of your brother!" Hayden exclaimed. Hayden then noticed Mark.

"Whom do we have here?"

"This is Mark, Father. He saved Eirika's life, and came up with a brilliant strategy that rescued me from Mulan." Tana said, smiling at Mark. Mark bowed low, but kept a passive look on his face. He always was nervous around Kings.

"It was nothing, Sire. I did nothing more than any other man would have." Tana gripped Mark's right arm, and hugged up next to him.

"And he's so humble!" She squealed. Seeing the blush adorning Mark's face, Hayden decided to change the subject.

"Eirika, we would be honored if you would decide to stay here. I'm sure that Tana wouldn't mind..." Eirika turned back from her thoughts to look at Hayden.

"King Hayden... I can't. I have to find Ephraim. I've...already lost my father. I can't lose my brother." Hayden's face fell.

"Eirika, I don't have enough men to send with you... Innes' barely has enough as it is. You should stay here. It would be safe. Innes can find-"

"No." Eirika interrupted. "I have to find him." Hayden shook his head.

"Eirika, I cannot let you rush into danger. You are Fado's daughter. I would never forgive myself if-"

"I must. I need to find him. He's... he's all I have left." Hayden took that in, then nodded.

"I understand. Vanessa." At Hayden's call, a short greenish-purple haired Pegasus knight came forward.

"Moulder." A mustached priest was next.

"Gilliam." The spiky-haired knight stepped up.

"I want you to accompany Eirika on her quest."

"Yes Sir." They said as one.

"I will be sending you a convoy to carry your gear as well. And, here, this should suffice." Hayden said, handing Eirika a bag of five thousand gold coins. Eirika was shell-shocked.

"King Hayden... thank you."

Mark watched in stoic silence as Eirika sharpened her Rapier, and sheathed it. Behind her, the others were gathering their things as well. Mark sighed. Eirika turned to him, and frowned.

"You're not... getting ready?" Mark shook his head.

"You're not... going with us?" Again, Mark shook his head. Eirika stiffened, and turned away.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Guess so." Mark said, staring at her back.

_War is no place for me anymore. I came to find...her...and I plan to do so! Why would I even consider going to war?_

"Goodbye." Eirika said, turning back to look at him.

"Thank you for your help." Mark nodded, and Eirika walked past him, towards the door. She opened it, and when Mark didn't move, she walked out. Franz, Vanessa, Seth, Moulder and Gilliam each passed him. None said anything. Mark mulled things over for a minute, then saw two tomes land on the floor in front of him. He reached down, and picked them up.

"Thunder and Lightning." Tana said, walking over to him. "I thought you might need them, if you're going to help Eirika." Mark opened his mouth to speak, but Tana stopped him.

"Please Mark, you know you want to help her. And she's going to need help." Mark took a deep breath, and nodded. Tana smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just, do me a favor. Keep yourself, Eirika, and Ephraim, alive." Mark nodded besides the blush, and turned to walk away.

"And Mark?" He turned around, looking at her quizzically.

"Be careful. The Grado army used to be our ally, but now, they're relentless. Don't expect them to fight like human beings." Mark smiled.

"Don't worry, I've fought inhuman enemies before." Tana looked shocked, but Mark didn't stay to see it.

Eirika rode in silence, Seth riding beside her.

"Princess, our last report says that Prince Ephraim is around Castle Renvall. We should make our way there."

"Yes, you're right Seth." She said, glumly.

"Princess?" Seth asked, worry creasing his brow.

"It's nothing." Eirika said, sighing. Seth was about to say something, when he heard a shout. Turning his steed swiftly around, he saw a lone rider coming towards them. He raised his lance, but lowered it when he saw the rider wearing a torn cloak.

"Mark!" He exclaimed. Eirika turned around, and saw Mark riding towards them, a broad smile on his face, and, lipstick on his cheek? Mark reached them, and held out the brown tome, Lightning.

"Couldn't leave without this." He muttered, before shoving it back into his bag.

"Mark, is that, lipstick on your cheek?" Eirika asked. Mark blushed, and spurred his horse on, riding ahead to scout with Franz. Eirika snorted, indignant.

"Well, I never!"

Author's Note: I know, I changed the dialogue quite a bit. This chapter was also shorter than the last. But, hey, what do you expect? Ross and Garcia enter in next chapter! Review!


	4. To Save a Village!

Okay, I've gotten some great reviews, and some that pointed out a number of errors to me for the last chapters. I edited Chapter 3, and replaced the Milan, with Mulan, in Chapters 1 and 2. Also, I've been hearing about the Gary Stu archetype. I'm a little unclear about it. Is it just a guy version of Mary Sue? Anyway,

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Mark watched as Eirika looked at the map that he and Seth has made. She nodded her approval, and Mark smiled broadly, before holding up his hand. Seth stared at him, and slowly raised his hand. Mark high-fived the knight, and Seth looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Eirika laughed, picking up the map and handing it to Mark.

"Princess Eirika, what would you have us do?" Moulder asked, fidgeting slightly.

"We are in your command, Princess." Vanessa said, smiling.

"Eirika, please. And thank you both for coming." Gilliam grunted. "You too Gilliam." Eirika added.

"Well, Eirika, I could scout ahead." Vanessa volunteered.

"Are you sure? That could be very dangerous." Eirika said, concern etching her face. "I don't want to put any of you in unnecessary danger."

"It would be no trouble, Eirika. Being a Pegasus Knight, I would also be able to survey the area much faster." Vanessa said, smiling. Eirika nodded.

"If you're sure." Vanessa nodded, and mounted Titania, her Pegasus. Mark walked over to her, and handed her the map. Eirika walked over to Seth and Moulder, asking questions of inventory and other things. Their transporter, as Mark called him, sat on his wagon, talking amiably with Franz. His name was Kayn, or something of the sort. Mark made a note to memorize it later.

"Watch out for archers." Mark said, growing serious. "When we get a chance, I want to work with you on a move that a friend of mine, Heath, worked out with me for dodging arrows."

"Of course." Vanessa said, smiling at him. "I'll remind you, Sir Mark." Mark shook his head.

"I'm no knight. I'm just a Tactician." Vanessa shook her head this time.

"No, Mark. From what my cousin tells me... you truly are a knight." And with that, Vanessa was off, leaving Mark to ponder what she said.

"Cousin? Who do I know that's related to...?"

"Mark?" Eirika asked, noticing him getting lost in thought. "Is something wrong? What did Vanessa say?"

"No-nothing Eirika. Nothing at all." Eirika opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a shout. The owner of that shout came riding down on a Pegasus, breathing hard.

"The villages up ahead, they're under attack! I saw a young boy wounded!" Eirika spun on Moulder.

"Can you heal him?" Moulder shook his head.

"Not from this distance. He needs to be closer." Vanessa started.

"I can handle that! Just give me a moment!" Vanessa spurred her mount onward, and was off the ground in moments. Eirika turned to the rest of the group.

"We can't let these bandits kill these innocent people!"

"Prepare for battle!" Mark shouted from beside her. She glanced over at him, and he shrugged.

"I always wanted to say that. Hector always beat me to it."

A young boy and his father rushed out of the burning section of the village.

"Ross! You're injured!" Garcia said, looking at the long wound on his son's shoulder.

"It's just a scratch dad! Now let's crush these guys for what they did to our village!" Garcia put a had on his son's other shoulder.

"Ross, you can't fight like that. And trust me son, revenge isn't the way." Ross grew indignant.

"But look what they did! They burnt out village down! It's gone! Our house! ...Mom's flowers..." Ross sniffed at that, and Garcia embraced his son. Suddenly, a Pegasus landed behind them, and snorted. Ross pulled out his hatchet, but Vanessa raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm not your enemy. I'm with...someone who wants to help. Let me take you to a healer." Vanessa said, holding out her hand. Ross looked at Garcia, then nodded and took the offered hand. Vanessa took off, and Ross held onto her waist for dear life with his left arm, his subordinate one.

"You do this a lot?" Vanessa shouted over the wind.

"What?" Ross shouted back.

"Get into fights you can't win!"

"No way! I always win my fights!" Ross exclaimed, indignant.

"But, you're wounded!" Vanessa shouted, slightly confused.

"You didn't see the guy who attacked me!"

Mark dropped the brown tome back into his bag as the bandit in front of him was incinerated. He looked up, and saw Vanessa coming in with a young man holding on for dear life.

"Eirika! She made it!" Mark shouted. His heart clenched as he realized he couldn't see Eirika.

_Where is she? In the split second that I was killing a bandit..._

Mark let out a deep breath when he saw Eirika come out of one of the group of houses that consisted of the village.

_Why was I so concerned? Eirika can handle herself..._

Mark brushed it off.

"Vanessa's back." Mark said, nodding towards the young man climbing off of the Pegasus. Eirika nodded, and motioned for Moulder. Meanwhile, Franz, Seth and Moulder began sweeping the bandits from the area. Moulder raised his staff, and healed the long wound on Ross' shoulder. Ross looked up at him, then at the long trailing scar.

"Thanks." He said to Moulder. Then, his eyes just about bulged out of their sockets.

"MARK!?!?!" Ross yelled, tackling the Mark in a friendly embrace.

"Ross?" Mark choked out. Ross let go, and Eirika decided to ask the question.

"You two know each other?" Mark nodded.

"Yeah, we met some time ago in Ostia. Why, why aren't you living there anymore, Ross?" Ross closed his eyes, and met Mark's after a long moment.

"I was born here in Magvel, but there was a plague, and my Mom got really sick. Dad took us to Elibe to find a cure. We lived in Ostia for a good amount of time, and I even got to meet Lord Uther. But then, Mom was visiting a friend in Cornwall, and..." Ross turned away, trying to hold in the tears. Mark stood stock-still.

"When Raven's parents where branded traitors to Ostia... their home, Cornwall Keep, was razed. The entire place went down in a cascade of stones. Their anger was so great... that they didn't even think about the lives it would cost..." Mark then looked over at his friend.

"Come with us, Ross." Ross looked up. "We're going to find Eirika's brother, Ephraim." Ross looked at Eirika, and his eyes widened. He bowed quickly.

"Your highness..." Eirika smiled slightly, and pulled Ross back up.

"Ross, call me Eirika, please." Ross smiled.

"You can call me Ross, Son of Garcia, the Greatest Warrior in Renais!" He said, swiping the end of his nose with his thumb.

"That's a long title." Vanessa said, a smirk on her face. Ross turned on her, and stuck out his tongue.

"Better than yours!" To everyone's surprise, Vanessa stuck her tongue out back. Then, she mounted Titania and took off, presumably to kill more bandits.

Garcia embraced his son, grinning broadly.

"Ross! I was afraid when that Pegasus Knight carried you away, that I wouldn't see you again! That reminds me of when I met your mother..."

"Dad!" Ross exclaimed, pushing away from Garcia. Ross saw Vanessa a short distance out, watching Mark, Eirika and Seth plan their next move. Vanessa suddenly turned to look at him, and Ross immediately stuck his tongue out. Vanessa mimicked the motion, then walked over to Eirika.

"Well, son, let's go home." Garcia said, throwing an arm across his son's shoulders. Ross pushed him off.

"What? We can't go home! Princess Eirika needs our help!" Garcia shook his head.

"Ross, this isn't our fight." Ross stepped back.

"It may not be your fight, but it is mine now. I'm helping Princess Eirika and Mark, whether you are or not." Garcia's mouth dropped, but he closed it quickly.

"What do you know? My son grew up when I wasn't looking." Garcia smiled. "Well, let's gather out things then." Ross grinned.

"Seriously? You're going with us?"

"Well, I can't let my son rush into danger alone." Garcia said, picking up his axe.

"Thanks Dad. But Dad, what things? All we have to our name is our axes. Everything else burned down." Ross asked. Garcia laughed, and nodded.

"So it did." Then, turning to Princess Eirika he bowed.

"It is an honor to serve Renais again, Princess."

"As it is an honor to have you, Sir Garcia." Eirika said, smiling at the two.

Franz turned to Seth, and the older knight nodded. Franz dodged the first strike from Bone, and slashed quickly, bringing the very overestimated enemy down. Then Franz turned to Seth.

"So nice to have help from all our companions, right Sir Seth?" Seth laughed, and rode back towards Eirika.

"So, we should camp here tonight, then head through the Zah'ha woods." Mark said, unrolling the map onto the ground. Eirika nodded, then turned as an old man walked towards them.

"Thank you for all of your help. We had relied so long on the royals so long, that we didn't even remember how to fight for ourselves. We were so proud to learn that Prince Eprhaim was fighting back, but, lately... rumors say that he's about to fall into Grado's hands..." The old man sighed, then looked up.

"I'm sorry, this is not the time to speak of such things. Thank you, for all that you've done." The old man walked off, and Eirika found herself consumed in her memories, of the time Ephraim trained her to use a sword. Mark was about to say something, when a blue haired teenager bumped into her from behind. Eirika fell forward, but Mark caught her.

"Excuse me." The teen said, before taking off.

"Princess, are you all right?" Seth asked, watching the teen run off.

"Yes, I think so... Thank you Mark." Eirika said, smiling at him. Mark blushed, and pushed her back up on her feet.

"Do you still have your bracelet?" Seth asked, still watching the teen.

"No! It's gone. But, I just had it... Do you think...That teenager..." Eirika said, running her hand over the spot where her bracelet had been.

"We have to go after him!" Seth exclaimed. Both Mark and Eirika started.

"No Seth, it's just a bracelet. Saving my brother is more important." Eirika said, smiling sadly.

"No! It was a gift from your father. We need to get it back!" Seth yelled, already mounting his horse.

"Seth's right. It's the last piece of your father you have left. We can't let some bandit get away with it." Mark said, checking his gear.

"Seth...Mark...Thank you." Eirika said, smiling at them. Mark smiled back, but Seth didn't, instead readying his blade. Mark would have to talk to him about it later.

Author's Note: This chapter turned out kinda long, and I don't like the ending, but, I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. And Vanessa is kinda OOC, but I needed someone to aggravate Ross until some of the other girls get there. Bide with me. It's just too much fun. Read and Review.


	5. Nightmares and a wayward knight!

I already gave my reason for being late in War, so if you want to know, you'll have to read it. XD. This chapter is kind of short, as I don't have access to my other chapters right now, and am trying to hold off till I do.

Disclaimer(Mark walks in):

Mark: If Raptor owned Fire Emblem, I would be in every FE game, because I rock Sadly, he doesn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mark let out an agonized call, trying to pull out his Mend Stave as Kent collapsed on his horse, an arrow in his chest. Lyn and Sain were there in moments, guarding their friend. Fiora landed her pegasus, and dismounted. She pulled Kent from his mount, and shouted for a healer. Mark was almost to Kent, when a Morph appeared in front of him, a blade in its hands. The morph immediately swung, and Mark barely dodged. Mark dropped his stave, and drew his sword, trying to remember what Lyn had taught him. Mark brought the blade up, blocking the first strike. He could vaguely hear Fiora screaming. He turned to see what was wrong, and saw Kent, lying there, his eyes rolled back and his face pale. Kent was…dead? Mark saw Sain bring his horse up, to stab down at a morph, when a blast of pure dark magic struck him, killing him instantly. Mark's eyes widened, and he watched in terror as Lyn stumbled backwards, clutching an arrow in her chest. Mark suddenly felt a great flash of pain in his back. He stumbled forward, and reached one hand to his back. It was…sticky? Mark pulled his hand back, and saw that it was covered in blood. He turned around, and saw the morph raise his sword…_

"Aaaaah!" Mark screamed, sitting up quickly.

"Are you alright?" Asked a silver haired man. Mark vaguely remembered that his name was Roja. Mark had hired the man himself, all to guard their paranoid transporter, Kayn.

"Roja? Where am I?" Mark asked, looking around.

"You're in the supply wagon." Roja said, smiling. "You were riding with that golden armored knight, Franz, I think? You passed out on the way to find the Princess' bracelet." Roja blushed slightly when he mentioned Eirika. Mark took a good look at Roja. He was about six feet, maybe taller, with long silver hair. His bangs covered his left eye, while his right glittered sapphire. He wore simple mercenary clothes, dirty and damaged from use. On his back hung a sword.

"So, you're the tactician, huh?" Asked a voice fromfront of the wagon. Mark turned around to look, and saw Kayn, the Transporter. Kayn was a elderly man, with a eye patch and a peg leg. Mark thought that he had seen the man before, one Fargus' pirate ship, but he wasn't sure. Kayn had dark black hair, and his good eye was a dark hazel. Kayn had a serrated cutlass at his side, and wore a raggedy looking black suit. Kayn claimed to be an undertaker, who had needed some extra money. Mark wished he had known that before King Hayden hired him. Mark nodded to him.

"Where is Eirika?" He asked, trying to find some way to stand inside the wagon.

"Ahead, riding with Sir Seth." Roja said. Mark nodded.

"Roja, can you hand me an axe?" Mark asked. Roja smiled, and fished out an Iron Axe from behind him. He handed it to Mark, and the tactician pulled back part of his cloak, dropping the axe into a loose loop in the side of his belt. Mark nodded to the two men, then made his way to the back of the wagon, and hopped out. Everyone was walking, so the wagon wasn't moving fast enough for Mark to be hurt. He merely stepped into march with Ross, who was eyeing a girl that was standing with Eirika.

"Who's that?" Mark asked, pointing to the girl. Ross looked at him, a dazed look on his face.

"That's Neimi. She knows the guy that stole the Princess' bracelet." Ross smiled.

"She's pretty, huh?" Mark nodded, though only slightly. He had to admit, she was pretty, but, she wasn't as pretty as Lyn.

_Or… Eirika…Where did that thought come from?_

Mark made his way towards Eirika and the new girl. He was about to say something, when a falcon called from above. He watched it fly down towards him, and held out his arm. It landed on it softly, trying not to prick his skin with it's talons. Mark watched as it held up a talon, revealing a letter.

_Mark. I hear you came to a place called Magvel. I hope you are doing well. Thank you for giving me your falcon. He has been so helpful to me. I wish you were here with us now. I wish that this letter was just to say hi, but, I sent this letter to warn you. There have been some weird things going on in the Nabata Desert. Hawkeye sent a letter saying that some morphs were still alive, and that they had taken a ship, to chase after you. Sain said that he was coming to warn you, but… I fear he may be lost. Wallace gave him a map, if you get my drift. Just, be careful!_

_-Your dearest friend, Lyn._

Mark sighed. That was just what he needed right now. He sped up so he could reach Eirika and lavender haired girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please! Roja belongs to Cardinel. Kayn belongs to me. I will be accepting one more Supply guard in around three chapters. So, get some OCs ready! Review!


	6. To Catch a Thief!

Okay, a few things.

1. As I stated before, the last chapter was short because I was away from my gameboy and notes.

2. I realize that Chapter 4 had no dividers, and was hard to read. That was an error caused in switching between my WordPerfect program, (on my last computer) and the Microsoft Works on my new one. I will edit as soon as I can.

3. Third, expect a update every week, hopefully!

Disclaimer: (Ross steps forward)

Ross: Hey! My buddy Raptor doesn't own me, or Fire Emblem! If he did, Amelia would only be able to marry me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark made his way over to Eirika and the purple haired girl. Eirika turned to greet him, and smiled.

"Mark! Are you feeling any better?" Mark nodded.

"Much better, Eirika. I still can't believe I fainted..." Mark trailed off as the archer in front of him shuffled anxiously.

"Mark, this is Neimi. Neimi, this is our Tactician, Mark." Mark bowed slightly.

"If I may be so bold," Mark began, smiling. "You are an archer, right?" Neimi nodded.

"I learned how to use a bow from my...sniff...Grandfather..." Neimi's eyes began to water, and Mark's eyes widened slightly. If she was as emotional as Serra...

"Neimi is from a village called Lark. She knows the boy who stole my bracelet. She also knows where the Bazba Bandits hideout is." Eirika set her jaw with grim determination. "The Bazba Bandits have done enough harm already. We're going to teach them a lesson. One they won't soon forget." Mark only nodded. Mark pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill. He began to dig around for an ink jar in his bag.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, holding it proudly. Eirika looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing, Mark?" Mark grinned.

"I'm writing a letter to some friends. I'm going to request some reinforcements for our cause." Eirika jumped forward and hugged Mark, then composed herself and stepped back, trying to conceal the blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mark. This means so much to me..." Mark shrugged, having masked his blush with the indifferent look he used to use when Hector tried to intimidate him. Sain had told him that when flirting wasn't your style, nonchalant was a good attitude to try... but, wait? Why was he trying to get Eirika's attention?

"We're here." Neimi said, coughing slightly to get the Princess and the Tactician's attention. Mark quickly finished his letter, whistled, and held out his arm. The falcon landed on it, and Mark tied the note to his leg. Mark then sent the bird on his way.

"Vannessa, you won't have much room to fly in there. Stay grounded if you can. Roja, guard Kayn. Ross, Vanessa, Garcia, Moulder, Gilliam, Seth, Franz, Neimi, Eirika, let's move out!" Ross laughed, and nudged Neimi slightly.

"I think he's getting used to saying that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bazba sat on his throne, grimacing.

"I'm not sure who it is, but someone is out there. Let's give 'em a warm welcome, lads. You see a stranger, stick an axe in him!"

Bazba began fingering his axe, preparing himself, just in case...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark grimaced when he saw the condition the old fortress was in. Broken walls, shattered staircases and tattered remnants of life lay everywhere. Did Bandits ever clean up the blood after they killed someone? Mark made his way over to the closest wall, and turned to the others.

"This wall doesn't reach all the way to the ceiling. Neimi, fire off a quick arrow, and then I'll hit whoever's on the other side with a blast of Elder Magic. Ross, Garcia, Gilliam. You three set to destroying these broken walls. Eirika, Seth, Vanessa and Franz, you guys go ahead. Watch yourselves. Moulder, you hang back here with us." They all nodded, and set off to their business. Neimi raised her bow, and fired off a single arrow. In a stroke of pure luck, it struck a bandit on the other side.

"INTRUDERS!!!" Mark closed his eyes, knowing that there could be anything on the other side of that wall. Women, children, there were a hundred possibilities...

_One of the most important things about Elder Magic is the lack of emotion. Light Magic is used by those who follow the light, and strive for justice. Anima Magic is used by those in between, emotionless, or full of it, it doesn't truly matter. But Elder Magic, Elder Magic is quite different. You have to cleanse your mind, put out all other things, and merely strike..._

"Thank you, Canas." Mark muttered as he pulled out his Flux tome. The attack would go right under the wall, and consume the bandit on the other side. He chanted off the words, and threw his arm out. In a flash of energy, a heart-wrenching cry exploded form the other side of the wall. Urged on by the scream, Ross struck through the wall with his hatchet. Mark spun around to Neimi, who was visibly shaken.

"Neimi, find your friend!" Neimi nodded, and ran off. Mark dropped the Flux tome back into his bag, and looked over at Ross, who was flipping his axe idly in the air. Mark reached down and pulled out his Fire tome. He was much more comfortable with magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neimi was running at top speed, trying to find the thief that had put himself in such danger for her. Without even realizing it, she had found him. In fact, she had ran into him, bowled him over, and continued on for a few feet, before turning around and running back to him.

"C-Colm..." Colm shot straight up.

"Neimi!? What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me, didn't I?" Neimi sniffed.

"I couldn't... It's too dangerous. C'mon, let's go home..." Colm was past that though. The thought that Neimi could be here, in mortal danger... She was the only stable thing in his life, and he was not about to lose her.

"We don't have a home! Don't you get it? Look. just leave everything to me. I can take care of it in a flash, but I don't need a clumsy oaf like you tagging along." Neimi sniffed again.

"But...but..." Colm shook his head.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. We'll talk later. Don't leave my side, Neimi." Neimi blinked.

"I--All right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark rounded a corner, just in time to see Eirika bring down a bandit. Seth was right behind her, followed swiftly by Franz and Vanessa. From another passage came Neimi, and a blue haired, shady looking teenager. Colm grinned roguishly as he kneeled down and picked open another chest. Tossing the Iron Lance inside to Seth, he moved on to the next one. Mark nodded.

"We needed a thief." He said as he made his way over to Eirika. She nodded, but wasn't smiling.

"I'm not sure we can trust him." Mark shook his head.

"Neither am I, but Neimi is. We should trust her." Eirika sighed.

"You're right, Mark. If Ephraim or Innes were here, they would know what to do. I guess I just rely on the two of them too much." Mark smiled.

"Well, now you can just rely on Seth and I." Seth nodded, smiling slightly.

"Mark is right, Princess." Eirika smiled.

"Mark, Seth, thank you. Thank you both." Ross interrupted the moment, staggering over to the two, one of his arms, yet again, almost hanging from his shoulder.

"Mark, have you seen my gold pouch? I know I had it earlier..." Ross watched as Colm pocketed a purple bag, then turned to them.

"You! You stole my gold!" Ross exclaimed, advancing.

"No, I didn't." Colm said, walking over. "I don't steal from my teammates, much." But Ross wouldn't back down.

"It had to be you!"

"I said I didn't do it!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!" Neimi stepped in between the two.

"Colm! Give Mark back his gold!" Mark started, and reached for his belt, only to find his pouch missing. Colm sighed, rolled his eyes, and tossed the bag to Mark.

"What about my gold?" Ross asked. Neimi giggled..

"Ross, you don't have any gold!" Ross thought about that for a moment, before nodding. Neimi broke out in a fit of giggles at Ross, who merely shrugged. Colm smiled at first, and then, unable to help himself, began to laugh. Ross joined in, grinning widely. Mark shook his head, and called for Moulder to see to Ross' arm.

"C'mon Eirika, we'll go ahead and take care of Bazba." Mark said, pulling out his Fire tome. Eirika nodded, and drew her Rapier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the room side by side, neither suspecting what was about to happen. The room looked empty, with Bazba nowhere in sight. Mark and Eirika made their way over to the throne. In a flash of deadly steel, Bazba leapt at Mark from behind the throne. Mark had no time to think, no time to call out a blast of fire. His training with Lyn, Kent and Eliwood were all that saved him. Reflex allowed him to draw his blade, but he was nowhere near adept at swordplay. Mark blocked a second swing of Bazba's axe, and attempted a slash, but Bazba merely dodged it.

"You can't beat me, boy. I'm Bazba!" Bazba swung again, and Mark spun, avoiding a critical strike, but still getting hit in the arm. Mark groaned, and readied himself again. Mark was already sweating profusely, trying not to trip on his cloak as he dodged blow after blow. Eirika was rooted in her place, watching in horror as Mark tried to fight back. Mark suddenly remembered something Sain had shown him. The Tactician stood stock still, waiting for Bazba to make his move. Bazba charged, and Mark spun, bringing his sword down and into Bazba's back as he did so. Bazba stumbled, and the vile murderer hit the ground.

"Heh... a second rate swordsman? This wasn't how it was supposed to end..." And with that, Babza fell, never to rise again. Mark sheathed the sword, and sat down on the throne, shaking slightly. Eirika snapped out of her trance immediately, and rushed over to him.

"Mark, are you okay?" Mark nodded.

"I think so. A little tired, but, other than that, I'm fine." Mark grinned. A thought had hit him, and he had to try it. "Tana would kill me if I came back hurt." Eirika blinked.

"Tana? Why would she..." Eirika trailed off, looking away. Mark suddenly felt... sorry? Why should he be sorry? What had he done?

"Eirika... I didn't mean..."

"Mark!" Moulder exclaimed, rushing over to him. Seth immediately rode over to Eirika.

"Princess, are you all right?" Eirika nodded.

"Yes, Seth. I'm fine." Something in the tone of her voice struck Mark. She sounded... hurt?

"C-Colm..." Neimi began, turning to her friend.

"What now? I told you not to worry. I could've robbed these bandits blind by myself, thank you very much." Neimi looked at her feet.

"I was... worried..." She began to sniff, her eyes beginning to water. Colm jumped slightly, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"H-hold on! I'm sorry! C'mon! Don't start bawling!"

"Aaah...Sniff...No more...dangerous stuff...sniff...by yourself." Neimi said, tears rolling down her face.

"Fine, fine. I promise. Now stop crying, all right?" Colm asked. Neimi's tears ended abruptly. Mark started. She couldn't have been...faking, could she?

"Uh-huh." Neimi said, wiping her eyes.

"Here." Colm said, pulling a small round object out of his pocket.

"What?" Neimi asked, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"I got your mirror back. Remember how you cried when we left Lark? You'd thought you lost this. I knew it was your mother's, and I knew those thugs had taken it. So I went and got it back! See what happens when you give me a job? Guaranteed results!" Colm said, grinning broadly.

"Colm and Neimi, sitting in a tree." Ross began. Colm glared at him, and he laughed.

"C-colm... Ah...Waaah... Colm..." Neimi said, hugging him. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

How can any one person cry this much? Mark thought, shaking his head. They sure had a weird group.

"Hey! Why-why are you crying this time? C'mon! Stop! Knock it off! Please, Neimi..." Colm said, patting her back.

"This is quite touching, but..." Seth began, riding over to them. "I think you'd best return Princess Eirika's bracelet to her now." Colm pushed Neimi to the side, and ran over to Seth, staring the knight in the eye.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Are you trying to say that I--" Seth reached out and grabbed Colm's arm, and began to twist. Eirika gasped. She couldn't watch this. She stepped away, to try and clear her head. Mark started, but decided to trust the knight.

"Whoa! Whoa there! Hold it! It's right here! Take it!" Colm held out the bracelet, and stepped back, rubbing his arm.

"Tell me, boy, is this the path you've chosen for your life? If this girl matters to you, you must quit this dark road." Seth said, leveling his tone. Colm winced.

"Uh, yeah...right..."

"We're leaving. Do not expect to be rescued again. Farewell." Seth said, already turning around.

"...Hey, wait! Let us go with you. You can't just leave us here!" Seth spun around.

"Pardon?" Colm closed his eyes.

"Neimi and I... We've got no home to go back to. No matter where we go, there's just gonna be more fighting. You're mercenaries, right? Well, then take us with you. I'm, a handy guy to have around. I know I can help you out." Seth sighed.

"I would prefer not, but I'll agree with Eirika's decision. Our duty is a grave one however. We've no time to waste shepherding you." Mark was about to step in, when Colm spoke again.

"That's fine with us. You just wait, I promise you won't regret your decision."

_I didn't know you had it in you, Seth_. Mark thought, before trying to find Eirika. He still felt like he needed to apologize... but for what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth found Eirika, standing off by herself. Mark was making his way towards them.

"I retrieved your bracelet. Here you are, Princess." Seth held out the bracelet, and Eirika smiled.

"Thank you, Seth." She slid it onto her wrist. "Father gave me this bracelet when I was a child. It has only one match in the world, and my brother wears it."

"Princess, you must take care never to lose that bracelet. It is proof that King Fado entrusted the future of Renais to you, his children." Mark could hear something in Seth's tone, there was something he wasn't telling them. Eirika caught it as well.

"Seth... What is it you're not telling me?" Seth closed his eyes.

"... I apologize, Your Highness. When the time comes, I will tell you what I know. Until then, I..."

"I see. If you tell me it must wait, then it can wait. I trust you." As she said that, she glanced at Mark. The way she said it, it struck Mark like a hammer. He stumbled slightly. Her tone had gathered...malice? She was angry with him. Why? What had he done? Was it what he said about Tana?

"Then we should get moving again. We don't know how many more bandits are out there."

"This is just the beginning, isn't it? If we hope to free Renais, we must fight battle after battle..."

"I'm afraid so, Princess. The day will come when you and Prince Ephraim win back the freedom and honor of Renais. But I fear it lies at the end of a long and treacherous road." Mark stepped forward.

"We must fight for that day." He said, smiling at Eirika and Seth. Seth nodded, but Eirika frowned.

"Eirika..."

"Mark! Mark, I think you might want to see this!" Mark turned, and glanced at Eirika.

"Eirika... we'll talk later...all right?" Eirika didn't say anything. She merely walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark walked over to the storage room, where Ross was jumping excitedly.

"Mark! Mark! Look! A horse!" Mark looked at the horse, his pulse racing. He slowly spoke one word.

"Belle?" The horse snorted, and walked over to him. He absently rubbed the mare's nose.

"Mark? You know this horse?" Mark looked around the storage room frantically. A green-hafted Lance was standing in one corner. Mark felt his heart almost stop as he saw a green armored man in the corner of the room. He rushed over, praying that it wasn't him. Mark hit the ground, and pulled the man's unruly bangs back. A single, bloodstained brown headband adorned the man's head.

"SAIN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cliffhanger! I made this chapter longer to make up for the last one. I hope you liked it. Also, this chapter uses the most direct quotes from the game yet! Hooray! About the OCs. Please present them in a decent profile. NO Thieves/Assassins. And I will only accept one at this point. Preferably a girl, to mess with Roja and Kayn. Now, press that button over there, and submit! GO ahead, you know you want to!


	7. Forest of Death!

I know! It's been forever since I updated! I'm sorry! I'm just at such a crossroads with ideas…. Anyway, this one is the shortest yet, I believe. I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Sain saw when he opened his eyes were three faces. One of the faces belonged to the tactician that was all but a brother to Sain.The second was owned by a beautiful green haired girl. The third was that of a silver haired mercenary. He looked around, only to find himself in a supply wagon.

"O beatious one," Sain began, smiling at Eirika. "Your smile shines with the radiance of the sun. But grace me with your name, and I shall die a happy man." Roja rolled his eyes. Eirika looked over at Mark.

"Is he alright?" Mark shook his head.

"Yeah, that's Sain alright." Sain looked around.

"Where is the lovely lilac?" he asked. Eirika looked at Mark again, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Isn't she with Lyn?" Mark asked, brows knitted. Sain sat up.

"She isn't here?" Mark shook his head.

"No, she isn't. Is she supposed to be?" Sain nodded.

"She left at the same time I did. Though I used Sir Wallace's map, and she used one given to her by Farina. She should have been here long before I was." Mark closed his eyes.

"Who are we talking about?" Eirika asked, looking confused. Neither Sain nor Mark were paying attention.

"We haven't seen her, Sain." Sain jumped up, and grabbed his lance.

"I'm going to find her." Mark shook his head.

"No, Sain. We need you here. Trust Florina. She can take care of herself." Sain sighed.

"Alright. If you say so." Sain then scowled. "Mark, why haven't you introduced me?" Mark chuckled, and turned to Eirika and Roja.

"Eirika, Roja, this is Sain. Sain, this is Roja, our convoy guard. And this, is Princess Eirika of Renais." Eirika gave him a look, and leaned over ot him.

"Do you really think we should be telling everyone that, Mark?" She whispered. Mark smiled.

"I trust Sain. He won't tell anyone."

Except every girl he meets...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark was walking right beside Sain, and the two were chatting amiably. Eirika watched with slight sadness. Mark had been so busy, he hadn't said a word to her in quite some time. And what he had said about Tana... There wasn't anything between them, was there? She heard a noise, and turned to see Ross.

"Oh, Ross. You scared me for a moment there." Eirika said, smiling at him. Ross rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Princess. I wasn't trying to. I was wondering about that Sain guy. I met him a while back, but..."

"Ross, you knew Mark from... Elibe, right?" Eirika asked, interrupting Ross' train of thought.

"Yeah... why do you ask?" Ross asked, cocking his head in her direction.

"Did Mark have a..." Eirika trailed off, a growing blush adorning her face.

"A what?" Ross asked, turning around and walking backwards. "A sister? A cat? A mom?"

"No..." Eirika said, trying not to look at Ross. "A girl..." Ross was about to answer, when they heard a loud shout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sain's instincts kicked in, and he immediately drew his sword. Mark had sworn himself off the bright object, and pulled out a Flux tome instead. Magic was so much easier for him, thanks to Erk and Canas. Neimi was in the clutches of some kind of zombie creature. She was kicking and screaming, trying to free herself from the strange being. Sain charged, intent on saving her, but the creature had enough brains to put a claw to Neimi's head, and Sain stopped. Mark began to chant, but the creature put pressure, forcing another scream out of Neimi. Mark slammed the tome closed and put it in his bag. The others had swiftly made their way there, but none of them could even take a step towards the violet-haired girl. An arrow flew from the convoy and dug into a tree to the creature's right. Roja cursed at his inneptitude with the bow, and pulled back another arrow. The creature let one razor sharp claw prick Neimi's arm, and she screamed out in agony. Roja set the bow aside, getting the message. Neimi gasped when the creature suddenly turned to ash around her. Sain darted forward, and caught her. Mark reached for a tome, but stopped when he saw who had saved Neimi. The monk was looking around, his Lightning tome held securely in one hand, checking for more of those creatures.

"Hello. Thank you for saving my friend. My name is Mark." Mark said, making his way towards him. The monk turned, and smiled.

"Artur. You would do well to leave. This forest is dangerous." Mark looked over at Eirika, and she shook her head.

"We don't have a choice. We must go through. My brother is in danger."

"I agree." Seth said, riding over to them.

"Franz, Sain, scout ahead." Mark said, turning back to Artur. "What are the things?" Artur frowned.

"Fiends." Eirika started.

"Not the fiends that once served the Demon King?" Artur nodded sadly.

"One and the same. The temple has given me the job of eliminating them. My friend Lute and I have been doing so, but I fear there are too many…" Seth took in a hissed breath.

"If they're here…" Another scream reached their ears, followed by a cry of pain and a shout Mark instantly recognized as Sain's. Artur spun around.

"It sounds like they're in trouble!" He raced off, his tome clutched tightly in his hands. Mark ran after him, Ross racing up to catch up with him.

"Where's Vanessa?" He asked, his axe already held over his shoulder. Mark wondered slightly if Ross had ever been taught about running with an axe…

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Mark looked around, and saw Eirika riding behind Seth. Neimi and Colm ran up to pace with Ross and Mark, Neimi still visibly shaken from her ordeal. Garcia was in the supply convoy with Gilliam and Roja. Mark saw a clearing up ahead, and froze when he did. The area up ahead was full of the creatures. Some were floating eyeballs, while some were strange wolf-like creatures. There were even more of the zombies, along with some armed skeletons.

"By the Light…" Mark cursed, looking out over the field. Ahead, Sain was grappling with one of the zombies that was greener in color, while Franz fought off a veritable army of the dog things. Vanessa was underneath Sain, looking like she was about to throw up.

"Ross, Moulder, Artur! Go help Sain! Eirika, go warn those villagers to the east! Colm, Seth, go warn the village to the south! Roja, guard the convoy. Gilliam, Garcia, follow Eirika. Neimi, come with me!" Mark took off towards Franz, Neimi pulled up her bow, and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth rode into the village gates, and Colm guarded the entrance. Seth suddenly found himself stopped by a knife at his throat. His horse reared up, and the owner of the knife tumbled to the ground. Seth nearly gasped when he saw the girl laying on the ground. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail. Her white long sleeve shirt was covered in dirt. She also wore a sandy-coloured bandana, with some of her bangs sticking out. Long boots and tight black trousers finished her pirate-like appearance. On her belt was the dagger, attached by a small chain. Her grey eyes glared up at him.

"Hey! Whad'ya think yer doin'? Scarin' me like that?" Seth started.

"Don't mind her." A purple haired girl said, her long cloak billowing behind her.

"My name is Lute, and this is Seya. You are here to warn us of the Fiends, are you not?" Seth nodded.

"Your friend, Artur, told us you were here. You should follow me." Lute nodded, and Seya stood up, a frown on her face.

"We're comin! Now clear the way!" Seth sighed, and rode off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seya! What in the world the world took you so long?" Kayn asked as she ran over to the convoy. Seya put a finger in her ear and grinned

"Hello to you too, old seabird! I got delayed a bit, okay? Managed to keep up with me even with that piece of scrap you call a wagon?" Kayn glared at her.

"Missy, don't start again! Not now, we are under attack. It's getting hairy outside, so get yerself' in the wagon!" Seya growled.

"Yeah yeah, don't tell me that. I know that all too well, dangit! How is Roja doing? Hiding in his shell again?"

"He is protecting the cargo. Now, you do some work too and help me with managing the goods. Don't wanna let people think lowly of us because you're sitting here doing nothin."

"If delivering packages was nothin'...still yer cheery self, ain't it?..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artur threw up his arm, incinerating the Entombed Sain was fighting. Sain dropped to check on Vanessa. She groaned out in pain, and Moulder ran over to her. He held out his staff, and began to work.

"S-sain… you saved me…" Sain smiled.

"But of course, o' Beautious one." Vanessa rolled her eyes, but smiled. Ross rolled his eyes, and threw his hatchet, downing a Mogall that was about to hit Sain. Sain mounted Belle, and rode forward, his lance downing a revanant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark pulled out a fire tome, and blasted one of the Mauthe Doogs down. Neimi shot off an arrow, bringing down another. Franz nodded gratefully, and Mark ran off to take care of another enemy. Mark was about to bring down a Bonewalker, when a being suddenly teleported in front of him. He recognized him immediately.

"Prince Lyon…." Lyon's ragged features looked at Mark. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"You!" A otherworldly voice boomed out of Lyon's mouth.

"You are the one! You are the one that will lead my enemies to me. Because of this, you must die!!!!" Lyon gathered the dark magic in his hands, and blasted Mark point blank, sending him flying backwards, into a tree. "Lyon" teleported away before anyone could see him. Eirika turned, having seen a flash of Mark's green cloak. Her eyes widened.

"Mark!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes:

I know! It's short and a cliffhanger! Don't kill me! I promise the next one will be longer. Also, Seya belongs to General of Lylat. This is the only OC I'll be accepting for now. Twilight still has to make one, so I'll accept more later.

Raptor, out.


	8. Memories!

This chapter will primarily be a flashback filler chapter. This'll cover the ending of FE7, and what happens with Mark. Hopefully, you guys will like it. We'll be back to the regular story soon enough, trust me. This is needed.

Disclaimer: I do not and most likely never will own Fire Emblem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark slowly looked up, and smiled. Hector and Lyn were arguing again. Nergal had just been defeated, and the army was saying their goodbyes. Sain stood off to one side, sneaking up on Florina, who was talking with Ninian. Beside her stood Eliwood, smiling. Wil was trying to convince Dart to come with him and Rebecca, back to Pherae, and then to Caelin. Farina was pulling him the other way, however, claiming something about "needing to speak to him, alone". Fiora was fussing over a particular nasty wound of Kent's. Mark's breath hitched when he saw Raven draw his blade, while glaring at Hector. Priscialla gasped, and put a hand to her mouth. Heath put his arm around her, while Matthew tried to move in front of Hector, who shooed him off. Raven stared at the Ostian Lord, then glanced at his blade. The Hero walked over to Hector, and cleaned some blood off of his blade on Hector's torn cloak. Hector started, and moved to punch Raven, but Raven held up his hands, then kneeled. Hector froze. The Knight Lord suddenly laughed, and leaned down, pulling Raven back up. Hector then set Armads down, and shook Raven's hand.

"For what happened to your family..." Hector began, but Raven cut him off.

"It was a mistake. An error that you have already paid for. I... heard about your brother." Hector looked away, and grunted.

"You and your Monk friend should report for duty first thing tomorrow morning." Raven tilted his head to the side, wordlessly asking his question.

"I don't want my bodyguards to be late, and I hear you need a steady job." Raven glanced over at Priscilla, who smiled. The Hero chuckled, then began to outright laugh.

"He's finally free of his burden." Mark started, and turned around to see who had spoken. It was Nino, Jaffar right behind her.

"As is he." Mark said, nodding his head to Jaffar, who actually smiled slightly.

"Yes." His cold tones rang. Nino smiled broadly, and gripped Jaffar's hand.

"We're going to follow Canas, and try to find out if he's really my uncle!" Mark smiled.

"I wish you two the best of luck." Jaffar nodded, and Nino hugged Mark, before taking off. Canas had already said his farewells, and was moving off to go home to his wife, children and mother. Mark watched all of them, talking, arguing, and having a good time. And yet, he was alone. Almost everyone in the army had found someone. But... who was there for the Tactician? Florina's scream startled him, and he whirled around, just in time to see Lyn smack Sain upside the head, while Florina blushed.

"S-s-sorry, S-sain..." Sain grinned roguishly.

"Think nothing of it, oh beautiful Lilac of my eye." Florina smiled, but Lyn smacked Sain again.

"Stop flirting with Florina! You know she's afraid of men!" Florina giggled as Sain raised his hands in defense.

"I'm merely trying to help her work out that fear!" Mark shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark watched as Fargus' ship sailed off into the distance. It was really time to part ways. Hector, Oswin, Raven, Lucius, Priscilla, Matthew and Serra(with Erk in tow), would head for Ostia. Eliwood, Ninian, Marcus, Lowen, Isadora and Harken would leave for Pherae. Heath and Vaida would head for Bern, though Heath would soon fly to Ostia, for Priscilla. Farina and Dart had disappeared. As had Renault. Pent and Louise would go back to Nabata with Hawkeye. Nino and Jaffar had followed Canas, and Bartre and Karla were going to Sacae with Karel, Rath and Guy. Kent, Fiora, Sain, Florina, Wil, Rebecca, Wallace and Lyn would leave for Caelin. Mark watched in remorse as the entire army broke up, saying their goodbyes to each other as they did so. Wil shot an arrow high into the sky, and Hyperion, Heath's Wyvern, caught it in his claws. The Wyvern let ought its dirge-like call, signaling a farewell to all. Mark mounted his horse, and followed after the remnants of Lyndis' Legion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark watched as she rode off, a lone tear trickling down his face. She was riding off to Sacae, and from there? She might not even have known. Lady Lyndis of Caelin, had left. Mark wondered with slight jealousy if she was going to Rath, or Hector, or some other guy. He shook his head. Even if she was, it wasn't any of his business. He was just the Tactician. At least she had said goodbye. Sain put his hand on Mark's shoulder, causing the teen to jump. Mark looked up at Sain.

"Lord Hausen is dead." Sain said, causing Mark to look back across the fields to Lyn.

"That's why she's leaving." Sain continued. "She doesn't want to live here, as Marquess. She wants to have freedom." From the distance, they saw another horse riding after her. Its rider wore blue armor, and was shouting at the top of his lungs at Lyn.

"I don't think she'll be free much longer if Hector has his way." Mark stated, watching Lyn urge her horse on.

"Mayhaps not," Sain began, turning around. "But she will be happy. And that's more than what she would have been with you, or I." Mark watched Sain walk back towards Caelin, and sighed. Sain was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark grinned widely as Kent sat down on his new throne, as Steward of Caelin. Sain stood by him, showing off the honors that had been added to his armor as Commander of the Caelin Knights. Florina had somehow gained the gumption to start a Caelin Pegasus Knight Squadron, and stood to Sain's right, nervously looking around. Wil had become Subcommander of the Caelin Knights under Wallace's teaching, and stood on Kent's left. Mark had been offered the position of Caelin Tactician, but had politely turned Kent down. It was time to move on. He had trained someone else to replace him, and would now continue on his path, to further his knowledge of strategies and become a Master Tactician. Mark noticed that no one was looking his direction, and snuck off, hoping to leave quietly. Lyn saw him, however, and followed him.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Mark spun, and saw Lyn, her hands held together behind her.

"Yes, Lady Ostia." Mark said, smiling. Lyn frowned.

"That's not my title yet." She held out her arm, and Mark hugged her. "Besides, you know how I feel about titles." Mark smiled.

"I remember." He rubbed his shoulder, and she smacked it. They laughed, and then he looked away.

"So..." She began, looking down at her shoe. "You're really leaving Lycia?" Mark nodded.

"I'm leaving Elibe. I heard of another continent, known as Magvel. I plan on going there." Lyn smiled.

"Then thank you, for everything, Mark. We couldn't have rescued my grandfather, or defeated Nergal without you." Mark shook his head.

"All I did was boss everyone around. Hector could have done that." Lyn laughed, then embraced Mark again.

"Goodbye Mark. Travel safely." Mark nodded, and mounted his horse.

"Goodbye, Lyn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Eirika's worried face.

"Mark! Are you all right?" Mark nodded.

"I believe so..." Mark suddenly saw a Mogall appear behind Eirika, and he pulled out a Fire Tome. He chanted the words, and raised his arms to cast the magic. Nothing. No Fireball, not even a spark. Mark flew backwards as the Mogall's magic struck him. Eirika cut the fiend down to size, and turned back to Mark. Mark stood up, and tried to cast Fire again. Still nothing. Mark tried one last time, then dropped the book. He pulled out a flux, and found that he couldn't remember how to cast it. He dropped the book into his bag, and tried again with Lightning. Yet again, nothing. Mark dropped the book, shocked. Eirika rushed over to him.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Mark shook visibly.

"I can't cast magic!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Muahahaha! Yet another cliffhanger! What has Lyon done to Mark? Why can't he cast Magic? What is going on? Who ate my cookie? Also, a surprise for War readers tonight! Check and see! And keep checking, because it could be laaaate….

-Raptor, out.


	9. I Can't Cast Magic!

Author's Notes: I know! It's been forever since I updated, and I'm sorry, but my Comp had a meltdown, so I've been having to wait. I'm back now though. I'm way behind on everything on the internet. If I haven't reviewed any stories lately(Like Twilight's awesome By the Light of the Fire) I'll get to it as soon as I can. Hope this chapter appeases you. And I promise, more updates to come, as well as a new story that may intertwine with this one! I'll have to first chapter of it up soon. I'll also be continuing War with characters from RD and PoR, so continue to send ideas for it as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Eirika's worried face.

"Mark! Are you all right?" She asked. Mark nodded.

"I believe so..." He stated. Mark suddenly saw a Mogall appear behind Eirika, and he pulled out a Fire Tome. He chanted the words, and raised his arms to cast the magic. Nothing. No Fire ball, not even a spark. Mark flew backwards as the Mogall's magic struck him. Eirika cut the fiend down to size, and turned back to Mark. Mark stood up, and tried to cast Fire again. Still nothing. Mark tried one last time, then dropped the book. He pulled out a flux, and found that he couldn't remember how to cast it. He dropped the book into his bag, and tried again with Lightning. Yet again, nothing. Mark dropped the book, shocked. Eirika rushed over to him.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Eirika asked. Mark shook visibly.

"I can't cast magic." He stated, his eyes wide.

"What happened?" Eirika asked, shocked. Mark shook his head to clear it.

"I'm not sure. Prince Lyon of Grado hit me with a blast of something..."

"Lyon? Why would he..." She trailed off as a Mauthe Doog appeared behind Mark. Mark just barely saw it out of the corner of his eye, and on pure instinct drew his blade, turning as he did so. The fiend leapt at him, and Mark cut straight through it, turning it to ash. Mark didn't sheath the blade.

"At least I can still use this..." He muttered. Mark felt a wave of heat as a fireball whizzed by his head. A Mage with Purple hair nodded to him, then continued on her way. Mark held his blade awkwardly. He looked over, and saw Sain nursing a nasty scratch, but otherwise unharmed. The others were the same.

"It seems everyone came out of it alright..." Mark muttered, looking around. "Any more enemies?"

"None that I can see." Sain and Seth said at the same time. The two knights looked at each other, and Sain laughed. He held out his hand, and Seth took it.

"Sain, Ex-Subcommander of the Knights of Caelin."

"Seth, General of the Knights of Renais." They both nodded, and Sain saluted. Seth frowned slightly, but saluted back. Eirika shook her head at the two. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the arrival of a mounted woman, a older man carrying a rather large axe, and a shady looking man.

"Where are they?" The woman asked.

"Who?" Eirika asked.

"The vile fiends that were attacking your party!" She shouted, turning her horse from side to side. Sain bowed low.

"We have already eliminated them, O Beauteous one. Please, allow me to help you from your horse so you may rest. In my tent if you so wish..." Sain stated, holding out his hand.

"Eeek! You cad! Villain! Rogue! Dozla, defend me from such atrocious advances!" She screamed, her horse rearing up. Dozla moved in front of L'Arachel, and smiled broadly.

"Lady L'Arachel! The fiends are gone, let us flee, before your identity is found out!" He shouted. Rennac shook his head.

"You just gave her away..." He muttered.

"Of course, Dozla! Let us away, in mystery!" She shouted, taking off. Dozla ran after her, and Rennac sighed again, before taking off.

"That was weird." Colm stated, looking over at the others.

"Way weird." Ross added. Vanessa looked over at Sain. Moulder was checking the scratch, and Sain was acting like it was nothing.

_He may not be so bad after all. You were right cousin..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark, Sain, Lute, Seth, Artur, Eirika, Ross, Seya and Kayn had all broke off to a small clearing to discuss their situation.

"So, those things are the servants of the... Demon King?" Mark asked. Lute nodded.

"I have no doubts. All the books about the Fiends describe the very things we fought today." She stated.

"And that's not all." Lute continued. "We haven't even faced the Gargoyles or the Gorgons yet."

"Why? The Demon King was defeated. How are his servants back now?" Eirika asked.

"I... don't know for sure." Lute said, looking away. Mark closed his eyes. Facing an army was one thing. But... a Demon? Could they fight a demon?

_I wish Lyn was here..._

"One thing's for sure." Seya said, standing up. "We aren't gonna get nothin' done sittin' 'round here. I'm not sure what you guys are doin', but I'm with ya all the way. So, let's go!" Sain and Seth nodded.

"She does have a point."

"And she's stunning, Seth!" Sain shouted. Seth shook his head.

"We should go then. I don't really like it here." Eirika said, looking up at the dark woods surrounding them.

"Me neither missy. Gives me the creeps it does." Kayn said, looking back and forth. A howl sounded in the distance, and Ross nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Let's just go already!" He shouted. Mark nodded, and walked over to Eirika.

"Let's go find your brother." He whispered. She smiled, and started to walk away, when she felt a hand envelop hers. She smiled, and turned to Mark, only to find it was Sain instead. She giggled, and Sain smiled broadly.

"Let us skip to Belle, Princess!" He shouted. She nodded, and joined him in the very girly art of skipping over to his horse. Both Mark and Seth shook their heads.

"He seems to mean well." Seth said. Mark nodded.

"He does. He's grown attached to her already."

"But is that a good thing? Will he try anything with her?" Seth asked. Mark shook his head.

"No. Sain is probably the best person to attach to her. When he get's angry, he fights better than Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood combined." Mark said. Seth looked over at Mark, and gave him a quizzical stare.

"Never mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had only made it a short way, but it was already too dark to see anything.

"We'll have to make camp." Mark shouted. "Lute, Ross, get us a fire. Seth, Sain, Franz, check the perimeter. Garcia, Gilliam, begin unloading the horses and some of the heavier things from the wagon. Colm, Neimi, Artur, Vanessa, Kayn, set up the tents. Seya, Roja, we're going to make some Skilly and Duff." As everyone set off to their respective tasks, Eirika turned to Mark.

"What about me, Mark?" Mark smiled.

"You don't _have_ to do anything, Princess. You can come with me though, if you like." Eirika nodded, and followed Mark. Seya and Roja had already gathered the supplies for the delicious sailor's brew, and made their way over to Mark. Roja was carrying the large pot, while Seya teased him about it.

"Want me to get that for ya, Silver?" He shook his head.

"I've got it, Seya."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you need some help."

"I've got it, Seya."

"I think-" She began.

"Enough." Mark said, shaking his head. Ross and Lute walked back over, Ross carrying the wood, and Lute readying her tome. Ross set it down, and Mark set some stones around it. Lute blasted the wood, and it caught fire instantly. Roja set the pot down, and Eirika poured some water in it. Seya began dropping the ingredients in, grinning widely when Mark put the plums in.

"Good ole Skilly and Duff! Nothing like it to fill the gut!" Seya shouted. Mark nodded.

"Dart used to make this all the time. He taught Wil and Rebecca, who then taught me." He stated. Eirika looked into the pot.

"What is it?" She asked. Lute looked in as well.

"Yes... I've never read of this... Skilly and Duff." She said, taking a long whiff of the contents of the pot.

"It's a secret." Mark said, grinning madly. Eirika huffed in mock anger.

"Fine then. Don't tell us." She said. Ross brought over some wild leeks.

"I found these while looking for wood." He said. Lute's eyebrows raised. She cleared her throat, and Ross sighed.

"She found these." He said dejectedly. Mark smiled, and dropped them in the pot.

"It'll be done soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat on some logs that Gilliam and Garcia had drug into the camp. The bowls were passed around, and they each looked tentatively at the Skilly and Duff. Mark, Seya and Kayn dug in without thought, and Sain soon followed. Ross was next, shrugging and dipping his spoon in. Garcia followed suit, and one by one, everyone began to taste the strange seafaring dish. Eirika smiled.

"This is very good, Mark. I had no idea you were a cook." She said. Mark shook his head.

"I'm not. Dart insisted on making this every night, so I really had no choice but to pick it up. This is all I can make." He said, smiling.

"Even so, it is good." Eirika said, taking another bite. Everyone else nodded their approval. Seth stood up.

"Remember, everyone. We have a hard day's march tomorrow. Get as much sleep as you can." Seth nodded to Eirika.

"Good night, Princess." He then walked off, for sentry duty. Franz took off after him. Sain stretched, and held out a hand to help Eirika up. She took it, and stood up.

"May I walk you to your tent, Princess?" Sain asked, and Eirika nodded. She turned to Mark, and smiled.

"Night, Mark."

"Night, Eirika." Mark said, standing up to retire to his own tent. The others soon followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sain and Eirika had reached her tent. He opened the flap for her, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Sain. Night." She said, before walking in.

"Sleep well, Princess." Sain said, turning around. Eirika dropped what little armor she wore, set her sword aside, and then laid down. Outside, Sain sat down against Eirika's tent's stake. He laid his lance down beside him, and yawned.

"Even Mark didn't think about it. The sentries are off, guarding the camp, while no one guards the Princess' tent. Ah well. I'll handle it. Kent must have rubbed off on me."

Sain looked up at the sky.

"Good night, Florina, wherever you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Raptor, out.


	10. Behind Enemy Lines!

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long absence. After seeing Twilight able to finish her story, I decided I needed to do the same with mine. So, I hope to be updating regularly. Kinda short chapter, but at least it's a update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ephraim stabbed out again with his lance, and turned to see Kyle doing the same. 

"Sire, this seems too... easy, does it not?" Kyle asked. Ephraim shook his head.

"Kyle, why does everything have to be so complicated with you?" Forde asked, riding up beside them.

"I just think that-"

"Come now, Kyle. There is nothing to fear." Forde said, grinning. "But, Prince Ephraim and I understand if you're scared..." 

"I am not scared Forde!" Kyle exclaimed, stamping his foot down in his stirrup.

"Florina, do you see any more?" Ephraim asked, looking up at the Pegasus Knight above him. 

"N-no, Prince Ephraim. Only their leader." Ephraim smiled. Florina smiled in return. She had stumbled upon the three knights and the Prince after Sain and she had been separated by those bandits. She had initially been only slightly scared of Kyle and Forde, though Orson had terrified her because of how pale he was. Prince Ephraim, however, looked so much like Lyn that Flroina couldn't help herself but to trust him. Ephraim had informed her of the goings on with Grado and the rest of Magvel. She, in turn, had recounted the War against Nergal over the campfire for the last three or four days. She knew she needed to be looking for Sain, but Ephraim needed help. Ephraim had promised her that if Sain had been captured by Grado Soldiers, then they would find him. But in her heart of heats, she knew that Sain would fight his foes to the death. He wouldn't let them capture him. He would let out some cheesy battle-cry, and charge to his doom like a true knight. 

Why couldn't he be a coward? Oh... Sain....

Ephraim frowned when he saw the tears threatening her eyes.

"Florina." She turned to him, and sniffled slightly. "We'll find him." She wiped her eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Ephraim." He nodded, and charged for the leader of the enemies. Ephraim mercilessly stabbed him. Ephraim then turned around, and wiped his lance off on his tunic.

"Florina, go outside and make sure the way is clear." Orson said, riding up beside them. She inched away from him, and nodded. 

"Prince Ephraim, if her friend was indeed a Knight..." Kyle began. Ephraim looked away.

"We must believe that this... Sain, is alive. For Florina's sake. We do not know how good a fighter he is, but we have seen Florina in action, and she claims that this Sain is much better. That is enough for me." Ephraim said. Forde nodded.

"Florina trusts him. If you ask me, we should make our next duty finding him." The lazy knight said, leaning back on his horse. Moments later, a scream rent the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Florina flew out of the keep on Huey, and sighed. 

Where are you Sain? Are you still even alive? No. I know you have to be alive. I just wish now that we hadn't been separated. And, that I had accepted your offer, instead of hiding behind Kent. All you wanted was a simple dinner...

Florina shook her head.

Let's see... no enemies that I can see... wait... that looks like a wyvern...and there, coming out of the forest... soldiers... knights... cavaliers... A good number too... Wait! An Archer!

Florina pulled Huey's reigns, but it was too late. The arrow missed by mere centimeters, grazing Huey's chest and throwing him off balance. The Pegasus fell into a dive, and Florina screamed out in fright. The ground began rushing towards her, and she braced for impact.

Well Sain, you may be alive, but I'm not going to be. Why couldn't you be here, at the end?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ephraim, Forde, Kyle and Orson dashed out of the building, just in time to see Florina in mid-fall. Forde and Kyle both spurred their horses on, and prepared to break Florina's fall. Out of nowhere, a wyvern grabbed Florina and Huey, and landed in front of Ephraim. The man on the Wyvern's back grinned evilly.

"I am Valter, the Moonstone of Grado. You are Prince Ephraim, of Renais, are you not?" Ephraim nodded, and gripped his lance tightly.

"Then, I'm here to play!" Valter charged forward, dropping Flroina and Huey as he did so. Forde rode around Valter and grabbed Florina, while Kyle rode around and tied Huey's reigns to his own. Ephraim blocked the first blow, and rolled out of the way. Kyle rode by, and presented Huey's reigns to Ephraim.

"Sire, we won't be able to fight them off." Ephraim mounted Huey, who brayed slightly, but stayed. If his rider trusted this man, then he would too, at least for Florina's sake.

"We'll fight our way through! On, Knights of Renais!" Ephraim charged forward on the Pegasus, Forde, Kyle and Orson right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't forget to review.

-Raptor, out.


	11. Cheer Them up!

**Ross rose from his tent with a yawn. He slowly grabbed his axe, and walked towards where Sain was cooking breakfast. On the way, however, he saw that purple-haired girl with a book in their hands. **

**"Hey, who are you?" The person looked up. Her beautiful magenta eyes pierced right through him. He had completely forgot that they had met just yesterday.**

**"Lute." She then turned back to her book.**

**"I'm the son of the Warrior Garcia, Ross. What are you doing?" Ross asked, as he shifted to his other foot. This girl was pretty, but, she seemed a little... different. Lute looked up at him again.**

**"Isn't it obvious, Son-of-Warrior-Garcia-Ross? I'm reading." Ross stamped his foot.**

**"No! My name is Ross! Not Son-of... whatever! You're weird." Lute sighed, and closed her book.**

**"Thank you." She stated, looking up at him, yet again piercing him with those strange eyes of hers. Ross was sure that even Mark couldn't stand up to those eyes. Ross stamped his feet again.**

**"That wasn't a compliment!" Ross half-yelled, gaining Sain's attention, though the knight said nothing. **

**"You're a Mage, right?" Ross asked, sitting down beside her.**

**"Mage is... derogatory compared to my brilliance. I am a masterful user of the Magical Arts. Anima magic is my specialty." She stated, looking over at him. Ross nodded slowly.**

**"So, you can teach me, right?" Ross asked. Lute stood up.**

**"No." She said, simply. Ross jumped up.**

**"Hey! You could have at least given it a second to think about it, to make me feel better!" He shouted. Lute began to walk away.**

**"Thank you." she stated, turning her head, and letting her cloak whirl slightly. Ross stamped his feet.**

**"That wasn't a compliment!" He yelled. Lute merely continued to walk away, though there was a new spring to her step. Ross looked down. She had left her book. He sat down, and opened it, before closing it in frustration. **

_**If only Mom had been able to teach me how to read... Dad never thought about it...**_

**Ross stood up and walked over to Sain, the book under one arm.**

**"Girl trouble?" Sain asked, glancing at him as he poured Ross a bowl of the broth. Ross glared at the bowl, as if it would suddenly become Bacon and Eggs, and sighed.**

**"I just don't understand them. Any of them. And especially not that one." The boy said, taking the bowl from Sain. Sain winked at Vanessa as she passed by, and then turned back to Ross.**

**"Ross, none of us understand them. But, all women are special, remember that." Sain said, looking over at Eirika.**

**"She reminds me a good bit of Lyn. Then there's that Pegasus Knight, and that Archer, and that Mage. So many lovely ladies!" Sain exclaimed. Ross rolled his eyes. Franz came over to them, and sat down across from Ross. Artur and Colm soon joined them, the first smiling, the second, frowning. Roja came to sit by them next, and was quickly followed by Gilliam. They all shared a collective sigh, and Sain shook his head. **

**"A song will cheer you up!" He shouted.**

**"Lyndis has such moss green hair,**

**But Eirika's is just as fair!**

**Lute with that analytical stare,**

**Nino skips around without a care!**

**Florina is so very shy,**

**And Vaida, you must never try.**

**Priscilla rides in mounted style,**

**Serra rejects men by the pile!**

**Neimi likes a grand old cry,**

**Vanessa wings out on the fly.**

**Rebecca's brother is very piratey.**

**All the girls are meant, for,**

**Me!"**

**All the boys began to clap, and Sain bowed twice, before sitting down. Vanessa looked over at Eirika.**

**"There is no way." The Pegasus Knight said, glancing back at Sain.**

**"He's not that bad." Eirika said, smiling. "At least it rhymed." Vanessa rolled her eyes, and walked off. **

**Mark walked up to Eirika.**

"**We should be moving soon. Plenty of ground to cover." He stated. Eirika nodded. **

"**Sound's good." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, off in the distance, far from Mark, and far from Ephraim, stood a swordsman. Surrounding him were around ten Gargoyles, and a Gorgon. The man drew his steel, his black hair being caught by the wind as he sped at his first opponent. He cut down the gargoyle as if it were nothing, and the other nine moved to strike. The man's blood red robe flowed behind him as he dodged each blow effortlessly. A second man appeared to back him up, a crazed look in his eye and a blood red blade in his hand. He seemed to move like lightning, striking down the gargoyle closest to him. A third swordsman appeared, his short green hair contrasting his purple robe and red sheath. He too, drew his blade and destroyed a gargoyle. The three looked at each other, and nodded. They moved as one, like chain lightning, and all that was left in their wake was ash. The gorgon looked at them, and shot a blast of dark magic at the first man, who shifted slightly to the side, avoiding it altogether. He then darted forward and destroyed the gorgon with a single slice. Navarre then turned to his two companions.**

"**Shall we go?" Stefan asked.**

"**To find more blood to spill!" Karel said, grinning. Navarre nodded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Notes: I know, I know. It's just a snippet. But I'm putting my book on hold for now, so more should be coming. It's not easy putting a Novel on Hiatus. Anyway, more to come. And about the Swordmasters, I couldn't resist.**

**-Raptor, out.**


	12. Reaching Serafew!

Alright, I have massively updated my profile page(Which you should all check for info about all my stories). I will post the bit about this story here.

Updates have been coming slow for this, my greatest work. That is about to change. Before, I would replay the same level in SS repeatedly to get the run-down on the chapter planning. However, much has changed since then. Sain has joined the group, I have been adding tidbits to change things(Like Lyon blasting Mark), as well as Florina joining Ephraim's group, and Navarre, Stefan and Karel showing up. So, I will no longer be keeping the dialogue and the plot exactly like the game. Instead, I will continue changing things while following the route of the plot, which should allow me to update much more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sain grinned as the bright sunlight poured down on the group.

"Finally free of that fearsome forest!" The paladin exclaimed. Mark and Eirika smiled, and the princess turned to Seth.

"We should be reaching Serafew soon." Seth said, nodding to the princess.

"It's been a long time." She said, sighing.

"I can see Serafew in the distance!" Neimi called.

"Did it always use to have those lookouts, ballistae and archers?" Colm asked, moving up beside the princess.

"No." Eirika said, looking up at the city they were approaching.

"Get out of the main street!" Mark yelled. The group moved to the side of the road, and Mark looked over at Lute.

"Is there a side entrance?" He asked. Lute stopped, then reached into her saddlebag, pulling out a book. She studied it for a moment, then closed it.

"Yes, a gate on the right side for us, the left for them. We can enter stealthily and continue moving from there." The mage said, glancing at Mark. He nodded.

"Sain, you take point." The tactician stated. Sain nodded, and nudged Belle. The horse moved to the front, and Sain crossed the road quickly. The others soon followed, and Sain reached the side gate. He dismounted, and was walking towards the interior of the city, when a cleric ran straight into his arms.

"Hello, golden haired beauty. How may I help you?" The rougish paladin asked, grinning. The cleric looked up at him, and took a deep breath.

"Please, you have to listen to me! The Emperor of Grado is-" The cleric was cut off as a loud shout was heard.

"Kill that traitor!" Exclaimed a soldier of Grado. Sain took in the situation at a glance. He mounted Belle, and reached out his hand.

"Come on, I'll protect you!" He exclaimed. The cleric nodded, and took his hand. Sain then pulled her into the saddle behind him. Mark and the others arrived right as Sain unhooked his lance from the side of the saddle.

"Trouble." He stated. Mark nodded.

"We heard." Seth said, drawing his own lance.

"Eiri-Erin," Mark said, correcting himself. "Erin and I will check the houses and make sure no enemies come in from behind. Garcia, Gilliam, cover the gate we entered the city with. Franz, Vanessa, take the opposite gate. We don't want anyone surrounding us. Colm, Neimi I saw an alley by where we entered, see if you can flank the enemy. Ross, Artur and Lute sneak past the Item Shop and check the houses past it. Seth, you and Sain take the main road. You'll be the main targets, so watch yourselves." Mark then turned to the cleric.

"You can stay with the convoy, if you wish…"

"Natasha." She said, noticing the imploring look in his eye.

"And I am Mark." He stated, nodding to her.

"I… I would like to accompany Sir Sain." She said, glancing over at the Paladin. He grinned at her, and she turned back to Mark.

"There is a mercenary in the city. He is a kind man. I met him earlier. If I talk to him, he might help

us." Natasha said, her mind drifting to thoughts of the red-haired sellsword.

"I'll protect her." Sain said, looking to Mark. Mark nodded, and Natasha took Sain's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neimi and Colm snuck down the alley, Colm taking point. Neimi's sharp eyes caught sight of a archer partway down the alley. He was standing on a barrel, and shooting over the alley walls. Most likely at her friends. She saw him pulling back an arrow, and without thinking, fired off a shot. It hit the archer's hand, and he roared in pain. Colm moved faster than Neimi had ever seen, and dug his knife into the man's throat. The noise ceased. Colm stepped back, and glanced at Neimi. She nodded, and the two continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ross ducked as a fireball raged over his head.

"Hey! Watch it!" He exclaimed.

"You should be more careful." Artur chastised, looking over at Lute. She glanced at Artur, then at Ross. Her piercing eyes met the would-be-warrior's, and he froze.

"You were standing in my way." She said simply, breaking the eye contact. Ross shook his head to clear it, then his eyes widened. He threw his hatchet at Lute, and she instinctively danced to the right. The hatchet buried itself into a soldier's chest, and he stumbled backwards. Artur raised his hand and killed the man with a single blast. Lute looked over at Ross, who was breathing rather deeply. He walked over and retrieved his axe.

"Thank you." Lute muttered, though only barely audible. She then opened her fire tome and shot a blast at Ross' feet. Ross jumped back, and glared at her, but she was already walking away.

"Stupid girl, with her stupid fire, and her stupid no armor. She'll get torn apart if we don't watch her. Come on, Artur!" Ross yelled, taking off after Lute. Artur sighed and rushed after them.

"Slow down you two!" Artur exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth and Sain charged down the road, dealing devastation with their lances. Natasha clutched to Sain as the paladin darted around swordsmen and soldiers, searching for the mercenary. They found him, though not in the way they had suspected. The swordsman stood in front of them, flipping a coin. He nodded at its results, and charged Seth. Seth barely dodged the fast strike, and Natasha yelled out.

"Stop, Joshua!"

The sellsword paused.

"Hmm. Natasha…" He pulled out his coin. "Tell you what. I never was the type to kill a woman. We'll flip for it."

Natasha nodded, and the two paladins looked on anxiously as Joshua flipped the coin into the air. Seth had his lance ready, and Sain was ready to pull Belle to the side and take a blow for Natasha if need be. It felt like ages passed to Natasha as the coin fell, and then Joshua caught it. He flipped it over on top of his hand, and nodded. He then sheathed his sword.

"I'll take Natasha back to the rest of your group. You two can fight freely now." Joshua said, giving them a lazy look from underneath his odd looking hat. Sain and Seth nodded, and spurred their horses on. Natasha looked over at Joshua, and smiled.

"The coin… Luck said you were supposed to kill me." Natasha said. Joshua didn't look at her, but shook his head.

"Nah. Lady Luck wouldn't want someone as pretty as you to die. Now, come on. We've got work to do." Joshua said, drawing his blade with one hand and taking Natasha's with the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, it's not long enough, but it's an update. Hopefully enough to tide you guys over. Hopefully now I can update more often.

-Raptor, out.


	13. Become a Man!

Inspiration! The thing that writers need to be able to write properly. And thankfully, it has struck! For both of this story and No Place for Us! Big surprises in store for both stories!

Eirika and Mark had been surprised to find so many enemies raiding houses.

"Despicable." Eirika stated, wiping her blade off with a rag that she carried. Mark nodded, doing the same with his own.

"We'd best return to the others." Mark said. Eirika nodded, and the two walked back into the street. They saw Natasha and a swordsman walking their way, and paused.

"Mark, this is Joshua." The cleric said, smiling. Joshua held out his hand, and Mark shook it. The red haired man then swept his hat off of his head and in a low arc to Eirika. She laughed, and curtsied. Colm and Neimi came over to join them, and Vanessa and Artur arrived as well. Seth and Sain rode over, and Seth nodded to Mark.

"That's the last of them," Seth started.

"Except for their boss." Sain finished.

"We'll wait and all move together on their leader. There's no telling how strong he is." Mark said. The group nodded. Mark paused, and looked over at Artur.

"Weren't you with Lute and Ross?" He asked.

"They said they were going to scout ahead. I've learned to leave Lute to her business." Artur said, smiling. Mark nodded, then his eyes widened. He ran. The others paused momentarily in shock, then took off after him.

_Ross is going to do something stupid… I just know it!"_

The tactician thought as he pushed himself to run faster.

Ross could remember when Lord Hector of Ostia had stopped by to see Garcia. Ross had only been a young boy then, barely five, but Hector had stopped to talk to him. Ross had only had one question for him, the one question his father would never answer.

"_What's it like… to kill people?"_

Hector had smiled sadly, and ruffled Ross' hair.

"_Like nothing you'll ever feel. The knowledge that you just snuffed a man from reality is horrifying. But you know what those men would do to us if they got the chance, Ross?"_

Ross had shaken his head. Hector handed Ross the axe strapped to his back, a mere hatchet that he carried when walking through the town.

"_They would kill your family, friends, neighbors and everyone else you care about. That's why we have to kill."_

Ross grit his teeth and gripped his hatchet tighter as he charged Saar. The Gradonian moved his right foot forward, and raised his shield.

"I won't let you, have your way!" Ross yelled, raising the axe.

"For the glory of Grado!" Saar exclaimed, stabbing out with his lance. It was over in mere moments, but it felt like hours to the young man. Ross moved to the right, the lance digging into his free arm as he brought the hatchet down on the man's shield, shattering it.

"Now, Lute!" Ross exclaimed. The mage needed no second heeding, and swiftly cast a fire that hit Saar in the neck. The mighty soldier pushed out with his shield, his eyes wide as he knew his time had come, pain lancing across his body. He dropped his lance, and pulled back his fist.

"Ross!" Lute and Mark yelled simultaneously. Garcia moved to aid his son, but Colm stopped him. "This is his fight." The thief stated. Garcia nodded, and stepped back. Ross saw the heavy, gauntleted fist coming at him, and ducked. Acting on pure instinct, Ross let Saar's weight carry him, and then pushed up with his back. He reached down and grabbed the man's leg, and lifted him into the air. Everyone stopped, to see the boy become a man. Saar slammed his fist into Ross' head, and Ross struggled to hold the fully armored man. Adrenaline alone allowed the young man to struggle on.

"I'll protect them… all of them!" Ross roared as he threw Saar, who instinctively went into a roll to reduce the shock of the fall. Ross then held out his hand, and called out,

"Axe!"

Mark reached down and pulled his axe out of the loop in his robe, and threw it to Ross, who caught it deftly. With the iron axe gripped tightly in his hands, Ross moved in for the kill. Saar, his shield held tightly in his left hand, rose to the challenge.

"Come on! Grado never gives up! For Grado!" Saar exclaimed.

"I'll protect my friends with these two hands!" Ross bellowed, bringing the axe down. Saar raised his shield to block. The axe collided with the shield, and knocked it from the man's hand. Ross didn't hesitate, he brought the axe back up and slew the man. Saar crumpled at Ross feet, a curse on his lips as he fell. Ross let out a deep breath, and turned back to his friends. Garcia nodded, and Ross smirked. Mark and Sain grinned, Vanessa scoffed and Eirika smiled. Lute walked over to Ross, her eyes hidden. Ross looked at her, unsure of what she was about to do, Lute pulled out a vulnery, and handed it to Ross. His smirk widened into a grin, and he applied the vulnery to his arm. Lute then spun on her heels to walk away. Ross watched her walk away, and was about to say something, when a fireball struck him right in the gut.

"You should be more careful, Son-of-the-warrior-Garcia-Ross." Lute said, walking off. Mark winced, and Natasha rushed over to heal him.

"He had her worried." Artur stated. "She doesn't like to worry."

While the rest of the army was shopping for supplies or resting from the battle, Mark, Eirika, Seth, Sain, Ross, Lute, Natasha and Joshua had gathered in one of the abandoned houses in the city.

"So, the Sacred Stones, eh? Sounds like trouble, right Mark?" Sain asked, leaning on his lance. Mark nodded.

"Yes. And this time we don't have Athos to help us, Sain." Mark stated.

"Who would stand to gain from destroying the stones. I can think of no reason why Emperor Vigarde would do such a thing." Eirika said, shaking her head.

"Power." Seth stated. "Power is always the drive of the corrupt. Meanwhile, we need to find Prince Ephraim and then we can focus on this new problem."

"What would happen if Vigarde destroyed all the stones?" Ross asked.

"The Demon King would be released." Lute added.

"Quite a fix." Joshua said, flipping his coin.

"But one we'll have to work through." Mark said, nodding to Eirika.

"I promised you we'd find your brother, and we will."

Eirika smiled.

"And I need to find my lovely lilac and make sure that she's alright! We have been separated too long, my flower!" Sain cried, his roguish nature tinged with sadness.

"I would like to meet the girl that could do that to Sain, as well." Seth said, smirking. Eirika laughed at the sight, and Sain dramatically gripped his chest as if it had been pierced.

"Your cruel words pierce me, Seth!"

Ephraim slumped against the wall of his cell. They had fought tooth and nail, but in the end, they had been captured. By a dirty trick, nonetheless. A debauchery of knightly vows known simply as, betrayal. Ephraim looked over at Kyle and Forde, who were in much worse shape than he was. They were crouched over Florina, who was struggling to rise. In her half-conscious state she had been easy pickings for the enemy. Forde helped Florina to sit up, and Kyle poured what little bit of water they had into her mouth. She opened her eyes weakly, and smiled at the two.

"We came quite a ways…" She muttered, looking over at Ephraim. "If I had seen that archer sooner…"

"No." The Prince said, standing. "If Orson hadn't betrayed us. That is the only if we need to consider."


	14. Trapped in the Mist!

Note, this chapter has been vastly changed from the version in the game storyline wise. Also, I promoted Navarre(Because he deserves it) and Karel(Because his title in FE6 is Kensei(Saint of Swords/Sword Saint) which is also the name for Trueblades in the original Japanese release of the game, and we are currently in between FE7 and FE6 in terms of time.

* * *

Colm darted forward as the fog thickened. His sharp eyes could penetrate the fog, but only to an extent. The others followed as quickly as possible. Civilian lives were at stake!

"Go ahead, Colm! Get to the hostages! Vanessa, Garcia, go with him!" Mark roared. They nodded, and surged ahead of the group. Not five minutes ago the group had been making their way through the mist filled area, when a strange dark robed man shifted into existence in front of them. After making some dire threats, and revealing his hostages, he had shifted away, giving no explanation as to who he was or what was going on.

"Joshua, Ross, Seth, Sain, take point! Carve a way through this fog and through to the enemy!" Mark exclaimed. Eirika gripped her Rapier tightly. Grado was now holding Renais citizens hostage. She would make them pay for this.

* * *

Garcia looked down from where Vanessa had been carrying him.

"Down there." He stated, pointing to the three people tied roughly together. Vanessa nodded, and commanded her Pegasus to descend. Neither of them saw the archer. Colm did, however. He rushed forward, and threw his knife. The archer pulled back an arrow, only to have the knife hit him in the throat. The archer grunted in pain, and released the arrow. It flew true, and struck Vanessa in the shoulder. Vanessa cried out in pain, and accidentally bumped the Pegasus' side with her foot, commanding it to dive. The trained beast did as commanded. Vanessa pulled harshly on the reigns with her right hand, her lance forgotten in the dive. The Pegasus stabilized, and Vanessa landed safely. Garcia jumped off of the winged horse, and Colm retrieved his knife from the archer's neck. Garcia set to rescuing the hostages while Colm gave Vanessa a vulnery.

"Something's not right." The thief muttered. "Why would they have only one guard?"

Colm's eyes widened and he spun around.

"Garcia, get them out of here!" He yelled. Garcia looked up at Colm, then heard a low clicking sound. Garcia could feel the hot breath on his back. He closed his eyes, then spun and struck out with his axe. The Bael dodged deftly and stabbed out with it's long claws. Colm moved to help Garcia, but found another Bael behind Vanessa. They were trapped.

* * *

Mark ducked a javelin, and slashed out with his blade, felling the fighter that was attacking Artur. Lute cast a fireball, striking the cavalier that had thrown the javelin. Ross carried on and killed the man with a sideswipe of his axe. Franz, Seth and Sain charged together, their three lances signaling death to all they crossed. Eirika and Joshua were moving as one, blades flashing as they struck down their enemies. Up ahead stood the last one, the dark clothed man.

"So, you were able to make it this far." He stated, pulling out a dark tome.

"However, this is the end. Even if you kill me-" He was interrupted by a lance stabbing deep into his chest. Sain grit his teeth as he pulled the lance out. Mark glanced at his friend, who's face was a mixture of deep sadness and anger.

"The scum wouldn't have told us anything. He got what he deserved for putting those innocents lives in danger." The knight stated. No one argued.

"Now, your lives are…forfeit…" The man said, his voice quiet. "The Bael's will eat you all…..Heh"

His eyes clouded over, and Mark turned to Lute.

"Bael?" He asked. She nodded, and gave him her usual analytical stare.

"Giant poisonous spiders. Wonderful creatures. Quite beautiful." She added. Mark paused, then froze.

"We have to get to Colm and the others!" he yelled. Sain pulled him up onto Belle as he rode past, and Seth did the same with Eirika. They had barely made it ten feet when one of the large spiders loomed through the fog and struck at Sain. Neimi, acting quickly, fired off a shot into the spider's eye. It recoiled, and slashed wildly. Ross tackled the beast, and brought his axe down three times. The spider fell back, dead.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Ross stated, grinning. Eighteen more spiders appeared in the mist. Mark and Eirika dismounted.

"Form a circle around Moulder and Natasha! Artur, Neimi, Lute, stay inside the circle, shoot over our heads! Prepare to fend off the enemy!" Mark yelled. Everyone nodded. The Bael closed in.

The three trueblades ran through the fog. The three broke off, with Navarre heading straight while Stefan and Karel curved left and right. Navarre drew his blade. A warrior was struggling against a Bael while protecting some tied up people. The Crimson Fencer leapt onto the Bael's back and drove his killing edge deep into it. He spotted a second Bael assaulting a Pegasus Knight and moved like crimson lightning. The Bael's foreclaws were severed, and Navarre brought a deadly slash across the Bael's face, killing it. A third Bael moved in, going after Navarre, but the Crimson Fencer slid underneath the Bael and slashed across it's soft underbelly, disemboweling it as he slid out and onto the other side of the dying Bael. Navarre wordlessly cut the rope holding the hostages, and threw an antitoxin to the Warrior. He was then gone, as if he'd never been, leaving behind a bloody mess of three Baels. Colm blinked twice, his eyes not believing what he'd just seen.

"Quick, we need to get back to the others!" Garcia yelled. Colm and Vanessa nodded, and began helping the awestruck and frightened hostages onto the Pegasus.

* * *

Mark was holding a poisoned Eirika, trying to stop her from rising to continue fighting while Natasha tried to heal her. They had killed the first eighteen Bael, but the monsters had continued coming, as if the very mist itself was spawning them. One of the beasts had reached over the circle and grabbed Lute, surprising them all and dragging her off. Ross had broken formation, and rushed out alone to save her. Now he stood over Lute, holding off against four of the beasts. Lute struggled to rise, but the poison coursing through her bloodstream was slowly pulling her down. Ross was poisoned as well, and only by sheer willpower was he still able to stand. Sain and Seth were standing over the near-dead form of Neimi, who had been pierced through by one of the Bael's claws. Artur was defending Moulder who was trying to heal the girl before she bled out. Gilliam was doing the best out of them, standing alone and stabbing out at every Bael he could see. Roja and Seya were back to back, while Kayn was trying to get the convoy under control as the spooked horses ran for their lives. Mark knew they wouldn't last long like this. A Bael stood over him now, and he raised his sword. This would be it. The Bael raised its claws. Mark slashed upwards. The Bael brought its claws down. There was a bright flash, and the Bael turned to ash. Mark looked up, and saw to his surprise, Karel. The trueblade grinned madly, and leapt onto another Bael, slashing down the length of it's back with his blood red sword. Stefan slashed effortlessly across a Bael, and then jumped, and stabbed down into another Bael's head.

Karel leapt forward, and landed on Stefan's blade, who then slashed out, sending Karel straight at a larger, darker colored Bael. The Elder Bael reared up to strike, and Karel slashed thrice in mid-air. The Elder Bael let out a loud screech, and Karel ran his Wo Dao up the great beast's underbelly, slaughtering it. In mere moments, heaps of ash lay where massive beasts had stood before. Mark's eyes met Karel's, and the trueblade gave an odd, half-crazed half-sane grin, then vanished. Stefan smiled, then vanished as well.

"Mark… was that?" Sain asked, turning to look at his friend.

"Yeah, it was." Mark stated, still slightly shocked. Kayn, finally having the horses under his control, drove the wagon over to them. From there, he began handing out antitoxins. Moulder grabbed a new Heal Staff, and went back to healing Neimi. Natasha soon joined him. Seya and Roja stumbled back over to the group, and Ross was carrying a perturbed Lute in his arms.

"It would be in your best interest to put me down." She stated, a dangerous glint in her eye. Ross was unperturbed.

"You can't walk and you know it." He said simply. Lute took in a hissed breath.

"Nor should you be walking. It makes no sense that you are able to continue walking while I am unable to do so." She muttered dryly. Ross rolled his eyes.

"It's willpower, something you won't read in books." He said, grinning slightly despite the pain in his legs.

"Preposterous. You should be drooling on the ground at this point. Your weak constitution-"

"Weak constitution?" He sputtered angrily. "Look Lute, if I wasn't up and walking right now, then how could I get you back to be healed? We would have both died out there!"

Now it was Lute's turn to roll her eyes.

"Again, preposterous. I would have been fine." She said, trying desperately to look down her nose at him. Something made all the more difficult by the fact that he was carrying her. They would have bandied more words, but it was at that moment Ross' right knee gave on him. He stumbled, but was able to hold himself up. Lute paused. She had been hurt rather badly. Had Ross been alone, he most likely would have simply called out into the mist and hoped for someone to rescue him. Instead, he was risking his own health to carry her to safety. For a mere moment, her eyes softened, and she sunk into Ross' arms, no longer struggling. He was warm, something she hadn't expected. Ross smiled despite himself. And then the moment was broken, as Natasha hurried over and held out a restore staff.

"Get Lute first." Ross grunted, tempted to drop her but instead set her down. Lute gave him another cold stare.

"Heal Ross first. After all, he had to walk and injure his body even further."

"No, heal Lute first!" Ross exclaimed. They probably would have continued arguing, had Mark and Eirika not walked over.

"So, we all survived?" Ross asked, completely ignoring Lute's stare and dropping the former subject.

"Ross…"

Mark paused, trying to collect his thoughts.

"What, we fought them off right? I killed at least ten of the things myself…" Ross said, grinning. Eirika looked over at Mark, trying to find out just what was bothering him.

"We were rescued Ross, by Karel." Mark said, slowly, as if he himself didn't believe it.

Ross froze.

"But… Lord Hector said…"

Sain approached them then.

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes. Karel fell in battle, taking an entire army of morphs with him. There's no way he could be alive now." The knight said, glancing over at Mark.

"But, he saved us… how can he be dead?" Eirika asked. Mark shook his head to clear it.

"We don't have time to think about that right now. We need to find Ephraim." He said, trying to smile despite his doubts. Eirika nodded. Joshua walked over to them.

"Good news." He said, giving his normal lopsided grin. The group stared at him.

"That green haired swordsman gave me some info. I know where Prince Ephraim is."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hopefully the new line breaks work better, my Xs no longer break up paragraphs for some reason.

-Raptor, out.


End file.
